Our Lives as Teenage Robots: Act 1
by BobbyE
Summary: The OLaTR series begins right where the last episode of MLaaTR "Turncoats left off. OLaTR brings in new characters and a new storyline. While Jenny and her friends are a year away from graduation as juniors, earth faces utter political, social, economic, and cultural turmoil. And a new teenage robot is coming to town.
1. Our Lives as Teenage Robots: Episode 1

**Our Lives as Teenage Robots**

A My Life as a Teenage Robot Fan-fiction by Bobby E

Act 1, Episode 1: Mighty Mike

The day is March 14th, 2074, a regular school day. Not much has changed for Jenny Wakeman and her family and friends, Jenny and Sheldon are now juniors in high school, while Brad is now a senior and is about to graduate soon. And she still does and enjoy her job, protecting humanity and saving the world from intergalactic threats. As for earth, the whole planet and her colonies are on a political powder keg, the United Nations of Earth is going through the 2074 presidential election as President Stefanie Iason's second and final presidential term, between Liberal candidate and UN delegate Luke O' Neil, and Conservative candidate and business tycoon Tyler Kirk of Rexco Inc., and it's the most turbulent UN presidential election in human history. Political violence has erupted from both sides all over the world and Earth's colonies, it's even effecting Tremorton, Virginia, and it is expected that the political climate is only going to get worse and worse, especially in her high school. Meanwhile a group of five armed gunmen lead by two outlaws named Ferris Page, a young but experienced mafioso, and Mike Watts, another teenage robot with remarkable powers and weapons from within his body much like Jenny Wakeman, have come all the way from Northern Virginia to Tremorton to rob the town's largest bank, Tremorton National Bank, and go back to Herndon, Virginia, part of America's BosWash megalopolis, on their getaway battle bus.

Jenny is having lunch with Brad and Sheldon in the outdoor school cafeteria. "So, what are you guys going to do after graduating when we become seniors next year?" Jenny asked Brad and Sheldon. "I'm thinking about reenlisting in Skyway Patrol." Brad replied. "Really? After that experience?" Jenny asked. "Tyler Kirk promises to reform Earth's self defense force by getting rid of a lot the paperwork they have to do in order to get anything done, plus he would send guys like me into action once he's president of the UN." "Who?" Jenny asked. "Tyler Kirk? You know, he's the conservative party candidate running for this election, and he runs Rexco incorporated." Brad explained. "Does the phrase 'Kiss them on the lips' mean anything to you?" he asked. "Oh jobs, yes." Jenny replied. "Why are you voting for that guy?" "You know, I don't really like the guy personally, a lot of people don't like him particularly either." "But I like his promise to reform Skyway Patrol for good, back when they were useful decades ago, then I'd be on my own adventures!" Brad added. "And he was the only one out of all the candidates in the Conservative International Committee that has some balls." he went on. "Seriously Brad?" Sheldon asked. "After all the outrageous things he said?" "There's tons of memes making fun of the things Tyler said, because he's so stupid, he's not even a politician." Sheldon told Brad. "I know, I know, but I'm really sick of our current administration and the way things are run." "Plus I doubt that he's do all the things he says he's going to do, like..." But before Brad could finish, Sheldon interrupted and asked him "Like what?" "Banning immigration forever to Earth?" "Labeling all other intelligent life as monsters, murders and invaders?" In the middle of their argument, Jenny gets more and more annoyed, staring downwards into at her table, with her eyes only getting bigger and bigger. Jenny starts shaking. She gets so annoyed, she stretched her arms to cover both of their mouths with her robotic hands. She then requests and at the same time scream "Can we please talk about anything but this!?" Jenny then pulls her arms back to their normal length and stops covering their mouths. "Sure, anything to please you." said Sheldon. "Okay." Brad said, but then asked "What's wrong though?" She calmed down and answered "I'm sorry, I don't want to hear this politically charged crap anymore, it's really tearing everyone apart." "I mean have you seen how the kids in our own school have been acting recently?" "You're not wrong." Brad answered. "Pteresa just broke up with Jaxon ever since she found out he was a Kirk supporter, and I've seen how Britt and Tiff have gotten nastier and nastier to both anyone who isn't popular and now those who aren't 'educated.'" he went on. "I hope all this drama doesn't tear us apart." she hoped. "Oh please, our parents, grandparents, and great grandparents have dealt with political and social turmoil worse than what we're dealing with." Sheldon said. "Yeah that's true." Jenny admitted. "So Sheldon, what are you going to do after Tremorton high?" Jenny asked him. "I'm applying for Virginia Tech, I want to make robots and gadgets as an inventor and scientist." Sheldon answered. "You do make a lot of gadgets for me." Jenny said. "Heck, you're the type of guy who would build the Silver Shell." Brad told him. Sheldon freaked out and screeched "WHAT!?" He then cleared his throat and yelled "No I can not!" Sheldon was sweating and fidgeting, fearing that they're about to figure out his big secret. "Hey didn't you say he saved you from drowning while you had amnesia?" Brad asked. "Um.. Yes, yes he did." Sheldon said as he nodded in angst. In the middle of their conversation, the teenage fembot receives a distress call from her mother as her belly bolt glows blue for a few seconds, then a computer monitor that's about the size of her head sticks out of her chest, which looks like a crop top. "XJ9!" her mom shouts via the monitor. "I have some very urgent news, there's a gang of armed goons robbing Tremorton biggest bank right now, the TNB." "Don't worry, I'm on it!" she told her mother. Jenny's robotic pigtails act as rockets and she blasts off. Both Brad and Sheldon are covered with black debris on their faces and clothes, then out of nowhere the school janitor starts brushing it off of them.

Meanwhile at the bank, two security guards lay on the floor shot dead, while people lay on the ground and horrified in the bank's lobby, as five masked men in body armor with automatic rifles, semi-automatic shotguns, and laser repeaters screaming "Stay on the ground!" "Don't be a hero!" One of the gunmen was wearing a chimpanzee mask, one was wearing a pig head mask, one was wearing a pigeon mask, one was wearing horse mask, and the last masked gunman was wearing a lion mask. They were guarding Ferris Page, who's in power armor, and Mike Watts as they set up C4 charges to blow up one of the bank's walls so they can access the vault. "Are you sure this plan is going to work Ferris?" Mike asked him. "I feel like she's about to show up any minute, and if she does, we could be screwed." "Relax Mikey, we set up the EMP device on one of the desks in case she shows up, and to make sure no one here calls the cops." Ferris said to the robotic gangster. "How long is that EMP signal suppose to last again?" he asked him. Ferris replied "We stormed the bank about five minutes ago, the EMP signal lasts for eight minutes, we have five minutes left, so we better hurry, thank Christ for that anti-emp chip we've installed in you and some our guns to resist the device's signal." Mike is almost done with the charges, he felt the need to take it slow since it's been awhile for him setting up a live bomb. "Come on hurry the hell up!" One of the henchmen shouted. "Yeah man, the cops can show up any minute." Ferris said to Mike. "Okay, the charges are set." Mike announced to their crew. "Alright boys you heard him, take cover, and get those people in the bathrooms!" Ferris shouted. The masked gunmen gathered the terrified men and women and forced them into the men's and women's restrooms, by pointing their guns at them and yelling at them. When they put them in the restrooms, they locked the doors from the outside. Mike, the redheaded Ferris, and the rest of the gunmen take cover behind some office desks far away from the wall that is set to blow. "I'm calling it!" Ferris declares before he detonates the C4 explosives through dialing the number (582) 467-3190 on a burner phone. The wall to the vault is blown to pieces, the explosion was loud enough make people's ears ringing, it made the bank's glass windows to shatter into pieces, and smoke of the debris gets outside of the building, covering everything from cars to traffic lights with dust in it's path. "Everybody has their loot bags?" Mike asks Ferris and their crew. "I have mine." said Ferris. "Same." their masked gunmen said, as everyone in Mike's and Ferris' crew are carrying top loading, shoulder strap, heavy duty duffel bags. "Okay boys, get in the vault and gather as much loot as you can carry." Ferris told everyone. "Is anyone surprised that the whole building didn't collapse on us?" Mike asked the crew. No one gave an answer. "I thought so."

At that moment, Jenny is flying towards the crime scene, but she starts to malfunction as she flies above the bank. "Whoa!" "I gotta get myself away from whatever is messing me up." she said to herself as she moves away from the bank to hide behind a building just three blocks away from the bank, waiting for the EMP signal to end. "I can't seem to get to the bank without having my systems failing." XJ9 gets on top of the building's rooftop and gets out her scoped laser rifle from within her robotic arms, ready to paralyze some bad guys for the cops to apprehend. "Ah, this should make things easier." she told herself as she saw the cops showing up. Meantime inside the bank, Mike, Ferris, and their seven man crew are grabbing all the cash, coins, and gold bars that they can carry, but then the cops show up a minute earlier than they expected and were puzzled. "What the hell?" the horse masked gunman remarked. Ferris said "Someone must have called the cops." "But how?" "You mean within this very bank?" the chimp masked man asked. "Have you payed attention during our meeting at the hideout you dolt?" "The EMP signal is suppose to jam any electronic device within a two block radius, expect Mighty Mike here, and two of our laser repeaters." Ferris answered. "Besides we're robbing a bank in broad daylight, what were you expecting was going to happen?" he added. "I don't even know why we planned to do this in daylight." one of the henchmen said. "Alright everyone, does everyone remember our escape route?" Mike Watts asked the rest of the team. "Yep, and it's killing time boys!" the inexperienced pig masked gunner shouted as he charged towards the cops by sprinting right through the door, shooting his Kalashnikov at the cops solely from the hip, and he got himself shot several times by the cops. This causes a firefight between the cops and Ferris and Mike's crew during the robbery.

Bullets and lasers begin whistling in the air as the crew took cover behind the columns and office desks. "God dammit." Mike said to himself. "What do we do now?" "Just like we planned Mike." Ferris told him. "We'll go through the alleyways behind the bank to get our getaway battle bus." "Roger that." Mike understood Ferris. With his robotic powers, he ran to the bank's vault door while the cop's bullets have no effect on him, he ripped it off of it's hinges, and uses it as a shield. "Get behind me Ferris, collect the loot bags and get the others behind me, I'll cover you all." "You got it Mike." Jenny sees someone walking and holding a vault door, but couldn't tell who it was. She shot at it, but the door deflected the laser and it hits a billboard nearby Jenny. In the firefight, Ferris throws a flashbang at the police hiding behind their cruisers, and police officers were blinded as most of them were shot by the masked gunmen while they escape. Jenny tried to find a weak spot of the guy holding the vault door, but couldn't find one, so she shot the pigeon masked gunman in the chest. The force of the laser was so strong that it broke his ribs and he collapsed. "Ugh, I'm hit!" "Tyson is down." Ferris told his crew. "Should we go back for him?" The lion masked gunman asked him and Mike. "Forget about him Lamar, we gotta go now!" Ferris reminded him. They manage to get the loot bags they need, and flee the bank through the backdoor. "Where are they going?" Jenny asked herself. She saw the EMP device that was sitting on one of the desks through one of the windows, and shoots at it, shutting it off. "Yes!" she said to herself. Jenny flew up and got a glance of them in the alleyway and gets out a giant hammer from within her arm. "She's coming this way!" Ferris yelled out loud with anxiety after seeing her in the sky. "Just run Ferris, get inside the battlebus and I'll take care of this." Mike told him. Jenny flies towards the battle bus to destroy it, but Mike blocks her blow with the vault door. Jenny and Mike proceed battle in the streets of downtown Tremorton as police officers flee from the area because it got too dangerous. He continues to use the vault's massive door to block many of Jenny's strikes. In the middle of the fight, Ferris contacts Mike on his cell phone. "Mike?" "Ferris, now is not the time for me to multitask!" Mike told him through his portable radio chip attached to his auditory system. "We've made to the getaway vehicle, we're just about to leave this town through route 250 in about fifteen minutes, but some Skyway patrol guys showed up from the air and we can't get them off our backs." Ferris told him. "Please do help us!" "Shit, alright Ferris I'm on my way!" Mike told him. Mike blasts off using his robotic boots as rockets and flies off to find Ferris, using the radar system on his HUD, while Jenny also blasts off and goes after him. As Mike flies over his crew's battlebus as Skyway patrol hovercars chase and try to shoot at them, Jenny tries to subdue him by firing a net at him, but Mike replicates out a thousand degree katana from a tiny blue dot on the palm of his left hand (which is a high-speed digital 3D printer powered by a special crystals in both of his palms) less than a second, and cuts the net in half before it was about to touch him, and it catches into flames in less than a second. At the same time he digitally replicates an automatic bullpup rifle through the palm of his right hand, and fires a load of explosive bullets at her after he destroyed the net. She got heavily damaged. "Holy cow, I can't take much of this, maybe if..." Jenny fires a tiny tracker on his back as he flies away. "Yes!" "I can get fixed up." She flies away from the scene and heads back to school, hoping she'll get fixed at Tremorton high's shop class.

"Mike, have you found us yet?" Ferris asked him through Mike's portable radio. "Yeah, I see you guys." Mike answered. "It looks like a whole platoon of Skyway patrol hovercars is after you." "You don't say." Ferris said. Meanwhile, in their getaway battle bus, things were getting out of hand. When Ferris and the rest of their crew made it to their getaway, one of their gunmen, the one wearing the chimp mask, was wounded with shotgun pellets stuck in his stomach, a slug that went right through his stomach, and parts of his face while he was shooting at skyway patrol during the chase. "Oh Sagan, am I going to make it?" the wounded gunman asked. "Last time I checked, my name isn't Sagan." Lamar said. "We're going to take you to an underground doctor and have you back on your feet in no time after this, you're going to be fine, this morphine shot should do the trick." Lamar injects the man with morphine, unsure to himself whether he's going to make it or not. "Bojack, get on that mini-gun turret while I focus on the road, and be sure not to shoot at Mike, he's about take care of those Skyway Patrol guys from above!" Ferris told the horse masked gunman. "Okay, I've heard you!" Bojack said as he got on the minigun turret, above the escape hatch, on top of the bus. As one of their crew members starts shooting, Mike shoots down at least five Skyway patrol hovercars with the explosive rounds that were left in the carbine's magazine. When he ran out of ammo, he threw the rifle away and lands on top of a Skyway Patrol hovercar's hood with the thousand degree katana in his hands. Mike then punches right through it's windshield as the driver tries to shake him off through a barrel roll, but he fails as Mike slits his throat and throws him out of the hovercar, stabs the other officer in the car through the chest, and he lets it fall and crash into an office building. Mike says to himself, "Alright that's one down, two more to go." "These two are mine." Mike tells Ferris through the battle bus's two way radio system. Before he could take the rest down, one of the crew members shoots down both of the remaining hovercars left in the sky with the minigun turret. "On second thought, nevermind." "Okay guys, that was rough back there, but still, mission accomplished, we're going back to NOVA!" Ferris told Mike and their crew. Mike flies down to get inside the battle bus as they go back to their home through route 250. Meantime Jenny returned to school to get fixed at the shop, Brad went up to her in the school's hallway and asked her "Wow Jenny, what happened back there?" "You look like you got back from fighting Armagedroid again." "Yeah, you're telling me." she told her best friend. "I've never faced anyone like him before." "Who?" he asked Jenny. "That robot, that robot boy at the robbery." "Mom is going to kill me." "How do you know if he's a teenager or not?" Brad asked. "I guess I'm going to find out for myself, I've already put a tracer on him, it should locate him anywhere in the world right now, I'll be able to deal with him later as soon as I get repairs."

After spending a day at school, Jenny got back home and opened the door to her house, a dark gray mansion that stands over the rest of Tremorton's neighborhood, and there was her mom, standing right there behind the front door, it looked like she was waiting there the whole time. "XJ9, what happened back there?" Nora Wakeman asked her daughter in disappointment. "How did they escape?" "Sorry mom, one of the robbers was a lot tougher than I thought." Jenny told her. "He shot explosive bullets at me. They did a lot of damage to my body, but I've shot a tiny tracking device on his back so I could eventually find him." "Really?" Nora asked her. "What did he look like?" Nora Wakeman got out a pen and a notebook. "He was almost seven feet tall. He was painted to resemble a human. He had tan, red, and orange paint on his body. It looked like he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and boots, along with a red utility belt. It looked like he had red hair, with a chin curtain and his high razor looked like a siren." her daughter explained. As Nora completed her notes and remembered the description of the identified suspect from the news, she gasped and blurted "Schrödinger's cat!" "What is it mom?" Jenny asked her mother. "No wonder you had to get out of there." "You have came across one of the Milky Way Galaxy's toughest, nastiest, and most deadly people." Nora told her as they walked inside her office. "You have come across Mighty Mike and became one of the few that lived to tell the tale, a notorious mafioso for the Leone Cartel. He committed many crimes for them in the BosWash megalopolis and all over the world and the solar system no less." Nora said. "Woah, woah, woah, please slow down mom." Jenny requested her. "Who, what, when, where and why?" she asked as she counted to five with her fingers. "You would've already knew of his crimes if you paid attention to any of the alarms from the fifty nine computer monitors in your room and not gone hanging out with your friends. Read a newspaper every once in awhile." Nora said in distress. "Mom, this shouldn't take long for me to look him up online, just give me a sec." Jenny told her mom, while she turns one of her pigtails into a smart phone to look up Mighty Mike up. "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't do anything about this man every time he killed someone, robbed someone, sent people to the hospital, destroyed private and public property.." as Nora went on, Jenny interrupted her and said "Yeah, I get it mom." "I've never heard of this guy until now, and wow, he's serious." Jenny added as she widened her eyes and as her pupils got smaller in astonishment. "Yes, I know young lady." Nora told her. She looked her daughter in the eye and asked her "Do you know who assassinated the mayor of Baltimore, Jordan Carter on April 3rd of 2071 on his trip to Venus?" Nora asked her. "Yeah, but I don't remember who killed him." Jenny answered. "Who blew up a cargo ship in the New York Harbor in 2072?" Nora questioned her. "No I don't remember that event or who did it." Jenny told her mother. "How about when the Moretti crime family fell from power in the BosWash's underworld in 4 years from 2069 to 2073, after controlling half of the American east coast for over thirty years?" Jenny asked her "Was it all because Mike?" "Yes, he's involved with all three of those incidents, along with many more." Nora said. "The scariest thing about Mighty Mike is that he's a lot like you in some way." "Mom, I highly doubt that I'm anything like him." Jenny said to her. "He's a major league criminal." "I know, but if you weren't under my care, you would've easily become someone much like him." Nora said to her. "Let's see where he is right now." "Wakeman, get out your GPS." Nora tells Jenny. Jenny gets on the GPS app on her smart phone and says "Mike and his friends are on interstate 81, and it looks like they're heading to 66." "It looks like they're heading somewhere in Northern Virginia, part of America's BosWash megalopolis, you better follow them, but keep a distance away from them until you find something out about him." Nora told her daughter. "Sure thing Mom, I'll be back soon." Jenny said before she puts her phone away, heads to her room and blasts off. "God help her." Nora says to herself when Jenny left.

While Jenny is flying in the stratosphere, twenty miles in the sky monitoring Mike and his friends, his and Ferris' crew have gotten out of interstate 81 to stop in the middle of the countryside in Frederick county, to dump a giant black garbage bag in the middle of the woods, in 5 o'clock in the afternoon. "What are they doing with that?" Jenny wondered. "Could it be a clue who the rest of the robbers are they're leaving behind or something?" Meanwhile on the ground, Ferris and Mike are waiting for their two henchmen to be done with what they're doing. "You're sure no one is watching us Mike?" Ferris asked him. Mike is scanning his surroundings, nobody is on the dirt road they were on, nobody was hiding behind any trees or bushes, he even looked to see if anyone was hiding in the trees as if someone was about to ambush them, he then assured him, "No one is there, Ferris." "I'm surprised we managed to give them the slip after how much attention we attracted." he added. "We should be good as long as we keep a low profile and get rid of any trace of us at the robbery." Ferris assured him. "I'm not sure after all the collateral damage back there, the fact that skyway patrol were called on the scene, and when the robot girl showed up." Mike told Ferris. "Just be positive Mike." said Ferris. Lamar and Bojack them had their masks off. Lamar was bald, had black skin, he had a black goatee and strong features, he was wearing a multicam jacket and tan cargo pants. Bojack had white skin, he had a clean shave, blue eyes, a blonde undercut, his eyebrows were really thick, and he was wearing brown cargo pants and a white tank top. Both of them looked really strong. Ferris asks them "Did you guys get rid of the burden?" "Yep, we got rid of it." Bojack said as they both got back into the battle bus, which looks like a small yellow school bus to outsiders when the minigun turret was put away. "So how much dough did you think we scored?" Mike asked Ferris. "I don't know, about 5 million dollars, if we're lucky, at least we have all the bags." When they left the scene, Jenny flies down to see what they left behind in the garbage bag and notices the bag's abysmal smell. "Okay, just look on the bright side Jen, how bad can this be?" she says as she turns one of her index fingers into a utility knife. She cuts the bag open and inside she finds what looks like a dead body and gets even more grossed out. She looked away for a few seconds in disgust. It was one of the masked gunmen that were with Mike at the robbery and he still had his chimp mask on, his clothes and Kevlar body armor was stained in blood all over the place, a ton of shotgun pellets were stuck inside his body, and the carcass was smelly as an outhouse and his skin was as pale as snow. Jenny takes off the mask and opens one of the man's eyelids, turns one of her fingers into a retinal scanner to find the man's identity. She finds out the man's name was Kyle Petrov, a former mechanic who was in his early thirties and a convicted felon, who robbed ten liquor stores in the ghettos of Sterling, within the mega metropolis of BosWash in Northern Virginia, five years ago. Then out of nowhere, he begins to cough blood. Jenny screams and crawls away from what she thought as a dead body. "You're still breathing!?" she asked. "Yep, I am." Kyle says as he continues to cough. "Who was with you at the robbery?" "What happened?" she asked. He started laughing and said "We pulled off a big score." "And what?" she asked. "Where are they going?" "Well we all know what's going to happen to me, I might as well tell you." Kyle gave in as he tells her "They're heading to a big, abandoned apartment complex towering over the rest of old town Herndon, you'll find their hideout inside." "Thanks, but I'll just take you to the nearest jail cell." She grabs Kyle's body flies up into the air and drops Kyle off a block away from Fredrick County's police station. Jenny soon goes up into the stratosphere again.

As she sees them arrive to BosWash's Baltimore-Washington metropolitan area by driving out of Manassas, Jenny glances at the skyline of Northern Virginia's Alexandria and Arlington as the sun sets on the end of the horizon. The cities of Alexandria and Arlington were filled with many bright and sky high buildings covered in neon lights and colorful billboards, as dozens of people were flying their own hover cars hundreds of feet off the ground, while over a thousand people were stuck in a traffic in the highway to Northern Virginia's two most populous cities. She thought it was beautiful, but she had to focus. Meanwhile on the ground, Mike and his crew were stuck in traffic. "How are we still stuck here?" Bojack wondered. "It feels like we've been stuck here for the past two hours!" "Relax man." said Ferris. "It's been twenty minutes since we got stuck here." "Those skyway dolts can't find us if we've changed our license plate, am I right Mikey?" Mike soon answered "Yep." while he was strolling his computer which is from within his left forearm, trying to find a way out of here through his GPS app. "Hey there's an exit not to far from here, it can get us to Herndon." he told Ferris. "Ah finally, give me the directions and we'll be out of here." Mike, Ferris, and the surviving gunmen decided to take a different route to their hideout in Herndon, Virginia. Jenny finds their getaway despite them changing the license plate, and sooner or later finds out where they were going. When they got there, she finds their hideout. The whole apartment complex, or what's left of it was covered in graffiti, there was a ton of cracks on it's walls, and there was a lot of broken windows. Once they got out of the battle bus, each of the robbers carry their own loot bags, while Mike carries the last four bags with ease as they open the steel doors and go inside. Jenny flies down a block away from their hideout to follow them inside, but first she scanned her surroundings in the street and transforms herself to look like an old trash can, and she walked inside. Jenny slowly followed them up the stairs by listening to the echos of the robbers' footsteps, she hides behind the one of the graffiti covered corridors to find where Mike and his friends were hiding when they went inside, apartment 20-032, the thirty second and last apartment in the twentieth story. While Jenny stuck to her disguise, she eavesdrops on them through the wall.

The apartment's wallpapers were falling off it's interior walls, there were blood stains on the carpet, and it looked like someone else was here before. Nonetheless it looked like any other apartment building with it's own furniture, kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and bedrooms. Ferris takes off his power armor tells Mike and the surviving gunmen around the dining table, "Okay guys, let's see how much money we have." They each put down the loot bags and getting out and counting all the cash and jewelry they stole. "I've counted all the Ben Franklins that were in the bags I saved, I got two in a half million dollars, and jewelry that's worth up to a million dollars." Mike said. "I have one million and nine hundred thousand dollars in mine." Ferris said. "What did the rest of you boys get?" he asked Lamar. "Me and Bojack have stolen two million dollars and two of these babies." Bojack and Leone, laid out two gold bars on the table. "Is that what I think it is?" Ferris asked. "Yeah, they're gold bars." Bojack told him. "What do they look like?" Lamar wasn't sure how much the gold bars were worth, so he asks "How much are they worth?" Mike turns his right forearm into a personal computer which has a touchpad, and finds out how much the solid, gold bars were worth. He makes his forearm turn back to normal says "These two are each worth five hundred thousand dollars." Ferris is filled with joy and loudly announces to the whole team "We did it guys!" "We just robbed the biggest bank in Tremorton, Virginia, and lived to tell the tale of our encounter with the XJ9 unit!" "So where are our cuts?" Lamar asked the leader. Ferris tells them "You'll each get fifty thousand dollars, like what Mike and I promised, now let's get wasted and celebrate!" The three humans cheered in joy while Mike walks to the kitchen to make them and himself some drinks. "Hey Ferris, Boss." Bojack asks him. "Can we give Mighty Mike a surprise gift and order some pleasure bots up for the rest of us here?" Mike overhears him and answers "My girlfriend would have me demolished." "Whatever you say Mikey." Bojack says as he chuckles to himself, and drinks a beer with the other two. "What are you planning to spend on your fifty thousand dollars Ferris?" Bojack asked him. "Well crap, I say we order some pleasure bots up here for ourselves since Mikey here won't join the fun." he answered. "Sounds good to me!" he replied in delight. Meanwhile Lamar felt like he had to get something off his chest. He saw Mike removing the anti-emp chip from the chip slot in his head, and then started making some drinks in the kitchen and decided to talk to him. "Hey Mike..." "Yes Lamar?" he said. "About Tyson and George, how we just left them there." "Yeah I know, I had been in situations like that before Lamar." "But we had to, if one of us tried to help him at that moment, all of us could've died." "And George was already going to die from those wounds to begin with." "His guts were on the verge of coming out of his stomach from that slug round." he reminded Lamar. "There was nothing we could do." "What about Tyson though?" he asked. "We could've saved him from the feds you know." "Tell that to Ferris, he lead the group not me." the robotic teenager told him. "Sorry, it's just that this is my first time doing something like this." "How old are you Lamar?" Mike asked him. "I'm almost twenty one years old." "You?" Lamar asked him. "I'm seventeen years old mentally, but its been nine years old since I was first built." "Nine years old?" "Damn." Lamar said. "In case you're wondering, I'm not going to tell you my whole life story, I barely know you." Mike finished making all the beverages for himself and his crew. A can of oil for himself, and Martinis for them. "Check up on Ferris, Lamar, see what he's doing." he recommended him. "Sure thing Mike."

While Jenny continues to eavesdrop on their conversation, sticking to her disguise. Then out of nowhere, three men in black tuxedos and ties walked up the stairs, and one of them knocked on the apartment's door. "Can one of you guys get the door?" Ferris asked the surviving robbers. "I'm too dizzy to do it myself." Ferris then hiccups. "Damn Ferris what have you been drinking?" Lamar asks. "Oh nothing, I had ten shots of absinthe a row within 2 minutes, that's all." Ferris tells him as he collapses on the kitchen floor, unable to get up. Lamar rolls his eyes and says "I'll get it." He walks up to the door, to see who was there. Bojack got out of the bathroom and stumbled upon Ferris' unconscious body. "Yo, Mike." "Yeah I just noticed." he said as he turned around. Bojack and Mike look at Ferris as he's passed out, figuring out whether he's okay or not. Lamar looks through the door's peephole, he sees that a man in a black suit and blue tie is at their doorstep. He thought the man looked harmless enough, forgetting the fact they just robbed a bank a few hours ago. Lamar opens the door and asks them "Who are you?" The man at the door told him "Edward Leone sends his regards." He then pulls out a sawed off shotgun and shoots Lamar in the gut, blowing him away across the hallway. Bojack rushes to cover in the kitchen while shooting one of the hitmen in the face, but gets himself shot in the process. At the same time, one of the men threw a flashbang and a EMP grenade through the door, neutralizing Mike's ability to move his body's robotic limbs or pull out any of his gadgets and weapons, as he falls down onto the kitchen floor, smashing the table into pieces. Mike can only watch as the two of the men that are still alive storm the apartment with sub-machine guns. They blown Bojack's brains out before he could get back up, one of them pulls Ferris up, and he wakes up only to be stabbed and cut to death. Mike could hear him scream from the pain. The one that killed Bojack proceeds to pour a trail of oil from a gas tank across the apartment, starting from the living room, to the bedrooms, to the bathrooms, and in the kitchen. Jenny witnesses the carnage and has a tempting urge to do something about it. "Okay sadists, you're going way too far." Within an instinct she breaks out of her disguise and gets out her giant laser gun from within her arm. She goes in with guns blazing, hitting two of the men still standing. But as she shoots, she accidentally hits the trail of oil in the living room, igniting a fire that spreads all over the place, as the bloody corpses, the loot, and even the hitmen in suits get caught on fire. The hitmen were all screaming while in agony. "What the hell is going?" Mike wondered. "You're coming with me, that's what's going on." she tells him as she rushes over to pick him up. "Oh no, not you, not now." he uttered. She picked him up and she flies out of the kitchen window with Mike in her arms.

As she flies him back to her hometown, Mike asks her "Where are you taking me?" "I'm taking you to somewhere to ask a few questions about the robbery, and you're going to answer them, or else." Jenny answered. "Well, everyone else in the crew are dead, and over half of the loot is destroyed, so I have nothing else to lose from this." "Alright, I'll answer your questions when we get there." Mike promised her. "Wait, am I forgetting something?" Jenny asks herself. "Forget about them, they're all dead men anyway, literally." "And all the cash that was stolen are already burnt to a crisp." Mike tells her. "Oh no, we have to go back!" Jenny cries out. "Like I said, forget about it, you got me." Mike reminds her. "Plus did you see how that building towered over the rest of Old town Herndon?" "Everyone there saw the fire, firefighters are about to be on the scene any minute now, they're going to solve the problem for you." Mike assures her. "What more do you need?" he asks her. "I need to save some lives." Jenny answered him. "Wait, what?" he uttered as Jenny flies back to the burning building while carrying him. Jenny uses a fire extinguisher from within her other arm to put the fire out, aiming through one of the broken windows as she carries Mike on one of her shoulders. She puts the fire out, and the hitmen looked like they were still alive, but they were barely breathing. "You should've left them to die." he said. "What?" "Why?" she asked "What's wrong with you?" "They killed my friends, that's why I want them dead." he explains. "You don't understand, they're not people, they're animals." She receives a call from her mother while her eyes light up like flickering light bulb for a few seconds before she answers it. "Yes mom?" Jenny asks. "Did you deal with the robbers who escaped?" Nora asks her over the phone. "Yeah, I already took care of it, I have captured one before the rest were killed." she told her mother. "Who killed them?" her mother asked. "Someone else did, I'll get to the bottom of it, I'm going to have chat with Mike about it." Jenny said. "Wait, who..?" Nora asked. Jenny ended the call without an explanation why or who she was talking about. "So you're a teenage robot too huh?" Mike asked her. "Um hello?" Jenny asked as she raised an eyebrow. "No need to answer that, it was a rhetorical question." Welcome to hell." Mike told her. "Lets just go." she said. She flies back to her hometown with Mike in her arms.

Jenny takes Mike on top of a rooftop of an office building in Tremorton, behind a billboard that advertised for Wizzly World, and before she gets him able to move again, Jenny gets out a handcuff from her thigh and cuffs him to one of the billboard's pipes to make sure the galaxy's most dangerous outlaw doesn't escape. "So are you going to get me moving again?" Mike asked the crime fighter. "You'll be able to move again until you answer my questions." "I know who you are Mike." Jenny told him. "You don't know me." he retorted. "Your name is Mike Watts, a teenage robot who worked closely with the Leone Crime family for nearly five years." "You assassinated two politicians in one year, mayor of Baltimore Jordan Carter in 2071, and Mexican UN representative Carlos Sanchez in the same year." "You were seen in the New York harbor with some other guy sprinting out off a cargo ship named 'Maria' before it blew up and sunk beneath the water in 2072." "You committed dozens of other crimes for Edward Leone in almost five years and took down his biggest rival, the Moretti family within half a decade." Jenny had reminded Mike of the things he did for the notorious crime boss, and he didn't even flinch when she brought all of that up. "Okay, you don't know me personally anyway." Mike admitted. "Do you still work for him?" she asked. "No, I stopped working for the piece of trash once I found out he was just using me and my friends awhile ago, and after when he tried to have one of my closest friends and his family killed." Mike told her. "When exactly did you stop working for him?" "And who did he try to kill?" Jenny questioned him. "I stopped working for him two weeks ago, when a couple of armed thugs tried to kill me, my friends, Thomas King, and his family by setting his cathedral on fire and shoot up the place." "Right before we even had birthday party for his youngest son's 21st birthday, and his youngest son was killed on that day." Mike told her, as he breaked away from eye contact, staring at the night sky as he thought about what happened as he clenched his fists in anger. Jenny is shocked about what happened and tells him "Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that." "And you are really friends with Thomas King, the civil rights leader for AI robots and extra-terrestrials?" she asked him while her eyes opened in curiosity. "Yes I am." Mike said to her. Jenny screamed in excitement and demanded him "Tell me what is he like?" But she looked back at what Mike told her in puzzlement, something didn't seem right to her. "Wait, hold up for a sec Mike." Jenny said. The robotic heroine paused for a moment and asked him "What does someone like Thomas King have something to do with Edward Leone?" "Why does he want Thomas dead?" "All I know is that he helped many young women and girls get out of Leone's prostitution rackets all over BosWash in secret, showing them how to disappear with new identities, got them off of drugs, helped them quit their dangerous lifestyles, and brought them back on their feet for many years." Mike told her. "That's my main guess why Edward wants him dead." he added. "Why did you and your friends drive all the way down from Northern Virginia to rob a bank in Tremorton?" "There were plenty of banks for you guys rob there, what made this one so special?" Jenny questioned him. "Simple, it was because it was richer than twenty banks in NOVA put together, behind it's vault lays over five hundred million dollars." "We stole around eight million and four hundred thousand dollars in about five minutes so we could get enough money to repair Thomas King's church." Mike answered."Oh, before you ask me who the rest of the robbers were, I thought I let you know I'm not a rat." Mike added. Jenny gets annoyed, walks up to Mike, inches away from his face as she demands "How about this?" "You be a rat just for this moment, and I won't rat you out." she tells him. Mike listened to her but begs "What are the names worth to you?" "The rest of them are dead." Jenny decides to pull out a phone book and a cell phone from within her body, pressing the numbers to the local police station, smirking as she does it. Mike then yells "Alright fine!" "I'll tell you the names of the men that were with me!" "Who were they Mike?" He then answers "Their names are Kyle Petrov, Bojack Ross, Lamar Armstrong, Jacob Silva, Duncan Cohen, Ferris Page, and yours truly." Jenny puts away the cell phone and phone book and said "Thanks, that's all I needed." "You're serious? Am I free to go?" Mike asked. "Oh no, I'm not letting you walk free considering what you just did hours ago, but I'll make you able to move again, that cuff is unbreakable though." Jenny told him. She then walks up to Mike, puts the palm on one of her hands on his back, using her palm like a pair of jumper cables makes Mike able to move again. "Now stay here, and don't leave this spot until the cops come and pick you up." she ordered him, and then flies away.

This only gives Mike the chance to escape. He melts the handcuffs by firing a plasma beam at it with his eyes, and stands up, breaking free from being cuffed to the giant billboard. He notices the tiny tracking device Jenny shot at his back, which is inches away from his bottom. It was attached to his robotic, tungsten alloy armor, like how a tick attaches itself to it's host. Mike gets out a pair of tweezers from within his forearm and pulls it out. The tracking device was as small as an ant, it was glowing blue as soon as he took it off. Mike thought it was sending a distress signal to XJ9, so he threw it to the ground and squashed it with his feet. He turns himself invisible seconds after he destroyed it. He then finds the building's fire escape ladder, and sprints towards it as if the rooftop was on fire, and goes down the ladder, fearing that Jenny would come back any second. When Mike's feet touch the ground in Tremorton's city streets, he finds himself in a dark, narrow alleyway. There was bits of litter on the ground, two dumpsters were at the alleyway's dead end to Mike's left, and he notices that there was a cop coming into the alleyway with a flashlight to his right. Mike comes up with a plan, he'll disguise himself as a human to blend in with the citizens during the night, then contact one of his friends, without being noticed. But first, he has to knock one out in order to get sample of human DNA, to look like one in the eyes of everyone else but himself. The cop was a white male, he looked like he was in his mid twenties, he had a curly mustache, brown hair, and chubby features. Mike could tell that this was going to be easy. So he played an over hundred year old oldie called "After You've Gone" sung by Marion Harris in 1918 through his personal computer to get the man's attention. The song echoed throughout the dark alleyway, the officer listened the song, he got closer and closer to the sound, then boom, Mike knocked him out with one punch in the face. He dragged the unconscious body to dumpster and hides inside with it, while he gets a sample of the cop's DNA by pulling out a strand of his hair. Mike scans it, and disguises himself as a human by projecting himself as a special hologram called the C11 hologram. It is a hologram that's designed to fool people's five senses by hijacking a biological lifeform's parietal lobe, making lifeforms have false senses of what the subject is, masking who or what the subject is depending on what the subject disguises his or herself as. Inside the conveniently empty and huge dumpster, which was big enough to fit a baby elephant, Mike takes some of the man's money from his wallet, his work phone, his equipment including his extendable baton and handgun, stripped the officer most of his clothes expect his boxers, and the officer's uniform fits him just fine. Mike gets out a mirror from within his robotic belt, and activates his C11 hologram to see how he looks. He looks just like the man he just knocked out, all he needs to do now is not turn turn off his hologram, don't replicate anything from his hands, and act like a normal human being. The teenage robot puts the mirror away, leaves the rest of the man's personal items besides him and gets out of the dumpster, walks out of the alleyway, and onto the sidewalk, taking a look across the town's nightlife for himself. It was seven o'clock at night, Mike does notice that is a lot different than BosWash's average nightlife, Tremorton's was more quite and it had less people, and he enjoyed it for that. Mike Watts did feel like that he needed a break from the BosWash, just for a little bit.

During his walk, he decides to go to a bar eight blocks away from Mezmer's in downtown Tremorton called "Fleischer's," Tremorton's most popular center of Tremorton's nightlife and second most popular hotspot for teenagers in the town. He does so to contact one of his friends undetected, by creating a VPN from within Fleischer's. Fleischer's bar had a buff sailor with tattoos on each of his arms, smoking a pipe as it's logo, which made up of bright, colorful neon lights on top of it's three story building. When Mike enters the bar in his disguise, some of the people who were playing pool, cards, and darts gave him some funny looks once they saw him as a cop. There was a group of three young looking girls and boys were sitting on the bar stools who are all shaking, fearing that someone will find out how old they really are. Most people in the bar just ignored him. The rest of the people in the bar were either bikers, old war vets, depressed and unattractive men and women in their midlife crisis, and juvenile delinquents. Before Mike uses the men's restroom to make a call, a crack whore looking bartender, wearing blue dreadlocks told him with a grouchy voice "Excuse me, read the sign!" He looks at the sign and it says "Restrooms are for paying customers only," Mike then asks him "You do realize you're talking like that to a cop, right?" as he glared at the bartender. The young bartender felt like he was looking into her soul, as far as she knew, he could have the bar shut down. The bartender replied "Oh, sorry about that sir, go ahead." While Mike goes to the men's restroom in his disguise, the bartender asks him "What kind of drink do you want after you're done?" "A Black Russian please." Mike requested. Once he walked inside, he chooses the 3rd bathroom stall to his left, and calls one of his friends through the officer's work phone. Meanwhile, the person he was calling was sleeping on the couch in his apartment. Inside it was full of file boxes, computers, surveillance equipment, and all sorts of electronics. His friend wakes up from hearing his cellphone's ring tone, picks up his phone from the coffee table and uttered "Hello?" "Hello." Mike replied in the cop's voice. "What you want with me officer Higgins?" his friend asked, and then lied to him "I didn't do anything illegal, nor am I with the Does." Mike decides to break his disguise by speaking to him in his regular voice "Relax Craig, it's me, Mike Watts." Craig takes a deep breath in relief and says "Oh thank god, from looking at my caller ID, I thought you were an actual cop."

Craig Harris was one of Mike's oldest friends, way back before he helped Mike when the robotic gangster used to work for Edward Leone, when they used to be in the UN military, and fought in the Martian War (2026-2068) against native martian tribes and rouge human settlers in the MDR (Martian Democratic Resistance), an armed socialist guerrilla group that seeks for Martian independence from the United Nations of Earth. When they met each other in boot camp, Mike was a super soldier for the United Nations' Marine Core in the conflict, while Craig was a GIA (Global Intelligence Agency) agent who fought alongside Mike's battalion in the battle of Olympus Mons (July 5th, 2068 – September 1st, 2068), in the 52nd Warthog battalion, which was part of the 12th Corps that were sent to seize control of the gargantuan mountain. Olympus Mons was the last of non-occupied martian land at the end of the war. Craig Harris and Mike Watts also did black operations across the solar system as UNSOG (United Nations Special Operations Group) operatives against the Cluster Empire and other threats to humanity and the United Nations of Earth and her territories before the battle of Olympus Mons.

"How did the robbery go?" Craig asks him. "It turned out to be successful, we may have lost a few guys, but I survived." he answered. "Awesome, what are you going to spend your cut of the loot you and Ferris just stole?" his friend asked. Mike got pretty angry and shouted over the phone "Jack shit!" "Ferris and the rest of our crew are dead, and over half, if not all of the loot is burned to a fucking crisp!" Craig was stunned and said to Mike over the phone, "Aw man." "I mean I've just heard how you guys dealt with Skyway Patrol and the myth, the legend. I thought things would turn out fine for you guys at the end.""But I guess Edward Leone found out about the robbery, saw your face, and suddenly wanted you, Ferris, and the rest of the robbers that were with you dead." "Indeed." Mike tells him, "One of Leone's men threw an EMP grenade into our hideout, and I couldn't move as I watched some of his men kill Ferris and the rest of the crew, right in front of my face." he went on. "Well that explains it." Craig said. Mike then makes a request to his old friend over the phone, "Craig, can you do something illegal?" Craig said "Sure thing." but he then asked him "Why?" "Are you going to get revenge?" "Yep, I'm going to go after the Edward Leone's entire crime family, and I'm going to need your help, my girlfriend's help, and help from your friends in the Does." Mike answers him, while he has a determined look in his eyes. "You're going after the Leone family?" "Ever since you took out his main rival, he and his crime family now rules all of BosWash." Craig reminds him. "Yeah, I know that." "But I can always take them down, but I gotta come up with a plan first before I lash out on his cartel." Mike said. "Can you and your hacker friends leak to me any information about the Leone cartel, locations, addresses, smuggling routes, dealers, rackets, anything?" he asked Craig. "Oh yeah, you bet I will, I'll get some Doe hackers to get the info." "But you're going to need a new hideout." Craig tells his robot friend. "No kidding, I'm planning to move in with my girl, finally." he said. "Are you really sure?" Craig asks him. "Because she could get dragged into this whole revenge plot you're about to do, and there's no going back if you go through this." Craig tells him over the phone. "I already made up my mind, I'm not doing this to bring Thomas King's son or any of those people back you know, this isn't just about revenge, I'm doing this to personally redeem myself for the things I did for him." said Mike. "Hey, it's your idea, not mine, but I'll be happy to help you along the way to destroying Edward Leone's life." Craig promised him. "Come meet me back in Sterling, Virginia, bring your lover if you want, we need to talk about this plan of yours through." Craig said over the phone. "Will do." he said to Craig over the phone, and then hangs up. Mike then alters his voice to the officer's as soon as he leaves the restroom. He sees the Black Russian he ordered, takes a seat on one of the stools in the front bar of Fleischer's, and he takes a sip of his drink.

Meanwhile, Jenny is hanging out with her friends, Brad, her longtime best friend, Brad's little brother Tuck, and Sheldon at Mezmer's. The restaurant was packed with teenagers as always. "What took you so long Jen?" Brad asked her. "You've been gone for almost five hours since we got out of school." "It's a long story." she answered. "Normally you would be back from crime fighting in five minutes, what happened?" Brad wondered. Jenny replied "It was interesting." "I've caught some of the most dangerous super villains in the whole galaxy, while he was unable to move when some thugs came in destroyed his gang's hideout, he is a teenage robot boy." Jenny explained. Before she was able to tell anymore of her story, Sheldon immediately shouted in hysteria "A robot boy!?" Sheldon then began asking her a series of questions. "Who is he?" "What did he look like?" "What did he do to you?" "Do you think he's handsome?" He then began demanding answers "Tell me!" "Tell me!" "Tell me right now!" "Settle down Sheldon, I'm okay, it wasn't so bad dealing with THE Mike Watts." Jenny assured him. "But you were nearly destroyed!" Sheldon added. "Yeah, he nearly killed you out there." Brad stated. "What did he do to you during the robbery?" he asked her. "I got repaired didn't I?" she reminded the boys. "When I arrived to the robbery, I almost shut down due an EMP device that his crew set up, they were prepared for my arrival." "I was able to get away from it's signal, and was able to get some bad guys." "When he was about to get away, I thought I would get him with a special net, but before it even touched him, he took out a sword and cut it in half, turning it into flames." "He then shot explosive rounds at me with a non-energy assault rifle, it really did a lot of damage to my body." she told them. "Who uses non-energy firearms anymore?" Brad asked. "A lot of people actually, in fact most civilians on earth own non-energy firearms to this very day." Sheldon told him. "My grandfather still has an old M4A1 carbine he used when he fought for NATO as a US army ranger in the third world war, during the NATO invasion of Libya in 2021, and it's still a very good rifle, even by today's standards." he added. Tuck decides to pop into their conversation as soon as he heard that Sheldon's guardian owns a gun in his house, he asks him "Mind if I try it sometime?" "This could be a great chance for me to know what firing a gun is really like." he said. Brad tells him this before Sheldon could answer his little brother's request "Your insane Tuck, you don't even know who his grandpa even is." Sheldon then tells him "No way, you're too young for that, you'll shoot your eye out with that thing, if not worse." Sheldon answers. Jenny decides to go on with her story as soon as the both of them stopped talking, while Tuck steals his older brother's fries without him even knowing it, "Before I got fixed up, I shot a tracer on his back to see where he and his crew are hiding at, I found out who the rest of the robbers were and that he and his friend organized the whole thing." "What happened to the rest of the robbers?" Brad asked. "They're all dead." she answered. "What?" Sheldon asked. "Usually I don't kill bad guys unless they're trying to destroy earth or something." he said. "It was by accident, when I shot a laser, I accidentally hit a trail of oil, and all of a sudden their whole hideout was on fire." "I rescued Mike and later interrogated him about the robbery." Jenny said. "But then he told me why he did it, he and his crew did it for a friend of his, and that he quit working for a mob boss recently." she added. "Really?" Brad asked. "Huh, guess he's a typical anti-hero with a tragic backstory." he says while he was eating his BLT sandwich. "That's the thing though, I can't tell if he's good or bad, he has done a lot of thuggish things in the past from what I found out recently." Jenny said. "That's the worst part about it!" "He's also a serious super villain!" Sheldon shouted in anxiety. "What if he brainwashes you to be one of his evil minions?" "OR SOMETHING WAY WORSE?" he asked in worriment. "Nothing I can't handle." she told him.

Then, all of a sudden, the fish space bikers show up at Mezmer's and kick in the front door, Letta, Olga, Sludge and Lenny were there, but Tammy wasn't with them. "We're back bitches, we may have been fired from our jobs, but we've came here to try experimenting with some of the human males for a bit." Letta tells everyone in the restaurant. "Who will join us?" she asks all the men in the place. There was nothing but pure silence in the room, everyone could hear a cricket for a moment before Olga grabbed it near one the restaurant's window sills, and ate it. However there was a blonde boy who briefly glanced at Letta's breasts for about five seconds, and then looked away in embarrassment, it was best for him not to think about what inter-species sex between a human and fish humanoid would be like, even if one of them had a nice rack Letta catches the blonde boy in the act and she began licking her lips as she walked up to him while he looked down at his table, as his friends sat there in silence and fear. "Look what we got ourselves here ladies, a fellow admirer." She picked him up by grabbing one his arms, holding up him up in the air like a rag doll. She then whispers into the kid's ear something incredibly degenerate as she held up her breasts with her other arm. She then stopped playing with her boobs for the acne covered teenage boy and commanded her gang "Alright girls, since there's no one else in this dump that's interested in us, we're going to do this the old fashioned way." "Lenny, Olga, Sludge, kidnap all the handsome men you can find, we're going to experience the pleasure of human flesh tonight whether they like it or not!" Jenny stood up from her table, "You are not raping anyone, not on my planet." she called out. "Hey look, she's the robot girl that got us fired from our jobs and banished from our home, Orion!" Sludge pointed out. Letta got really angry for a moment with her face boiling red for a moment, but then smiled and uttered "Nothing like old times, eh robot girl?" She then demanded "Get her gang!" "This time I want her disassembled for good." Jenny blasts off to fight the space bikers head on. As they started fighting, Brad looks at his dish and asks "Hey, where are my fries?"

As Mike takes a sip of his drink, he notices that someone was trying to contact him through the walkie-talkie he stolen, "Billy, Billy boy!" "Do you read me?" Mike grabbed his stolen two way radio and pressed on it's red button, he said to him "I read you loud and clear, sir." "What is it?" he asked. "We got a 10-10 at Mezmer's, there's a bunch of butch space bikers harassing and trying to kidnap a bunch of teenage boys in the restaurant and it looks like that robot girl may need our help." the officer told him. "She's superhero though, why can't she take care of it herself?" Mike asked. The officer then responds to him with a stern voice "It wasn't a request, it was a command officer Billy, now get off your ass and get to it." "10-4, I'm on it." Mike said. Mike left the restaurant and ran to the scene, still in his disguise. As he gets to Mezmer's, Mike takes a peek at the situation by looking through one of it's windows from the outside. Jenny isn't having much of a problem putting the space bikers in their places from the looks of it. She round house kicked Sludge in the gut and knocked her out with a single punch in the face, it was strong enough to push her to the back of Mezmer's bar unconscious. As she was fighting off the rest of the space bikers, Mike finds and uses the backdoor to get inside the restaurant, as he pulled out the magnum revolver that was in the stolen holster. Inside, Olga body slams Jenny, she then gets back up and throws the extra large fish humanoid at Letta, but the leader of the space biker gang moved out of the way as Olga's massive body crushed the jukebox. Jenny's cheeks turned red for a moment as many of the teens moaned and cursed under their breath. Lenny just sits back from one of Mezmer's corners and laughs. Letta then says to Jenny "If you thought you've beaten us already, I'd like to introduce the newest member of our gang.." Then all of a sudden one of those lava bathing, rock monsters Jenny fought before shows up at Mezmer's by crashing through the ceiling, making a landing for himself. "Gravel, meet Jenny, Jenny, Gravel." Letta said. Jenny doesn't really know what to say. Gravel rushes at her, while she thinks of a way to dispose of the rocky creature. Meanwhile, Mike has his gun's hammer cocked, he turns on the flashlight that's attached to the bottom of the revolver's barrel, not because he can't see in the dark while using his regular vision, so he won't break his disguise. Mike hears something banging on the kitchen freezer's door from the inside, he thought to himself "What was that?" Mike quietly walks up to the freezer and opens the door. He finds the owner and founder of Mezmer's has been cowering in the freezer. "You're okay old timer?" he asked the old man. "No, just look at me. I'm not okay!" Mr. Mezmer told him. "What do you think.." before the man could finish, he corrects himself by saying "Thank you officer, I thought my entire scrotum would break off of my body from pure frostbite if I stayed in there for any longer." He takes a breath and tells what he thought for sure was a human this before he finds somewhere else to hide in the room, and before Mike has anything else to say next, he then tells him "Now excuse me, I'm going to fuck off now." Mr. Mezmer then stuffs himself in one of the steel, kitchen cabinets. Mike decides to take a peak to see what's going on by opening the kitchen door, he walks up to the door and tries to open it. "Ugh." he says to himself as he finds out the door is locked, so he decides to scan the lock to see how he should pick it, once he scanned it he decides to break his disguise just for once by replicating a specific, indestructible lock-pick from one of his hands to unlock it. He also decided to replicate giant mallet to holster behind his back because he thought to himself "Why not?" As Gravel rushed towards her, Jenny uses her ice beam ability to freeze Gravel before it reaches her by just a foot away. Jenny smiles as she points her ice beam cannon at Letta as she tells the rest of her biker gang to leave while they still can. But before they could even go, Mike kicks the kitchen door open while in his disguise, aiming the revolver at Letta, with a big mallet holstered behind his back. Letta just pulls out her laser pistol and shoots at him, but he dodged a few lasers while he shot the laser pistol out of Letta's hands, landing behind the restaurant's bar. He then jumps out of the bar from behind with the giant mallet in his hands, and smashes Lenny into red paste and bits of pieces with his mallet. Letta screams "NO!" at the sight of seeing Lenny wiped from existence like that. Mike then proceeds so smash Gavel's frozen body into chunks of ice and shoots Letta, Olga, and Sludge, each of them in the head.

Jenny is dumbfounded and asks the police officer, or what she thought was a police officer "Where did you come from, and what's with the mallet?" Mike answers her in his disguise "Your nearby police department, also the Tremorton police department decided to let us use giant mallets." "You didn't have to kill them all, you know that right?" Jenny said to him. "Oh don't worry about that, at least they won't be harming anyone anymore." Mike leaves Mezmer's and then makes a break for it to the alleyway. Sheldon goes with Jenny and Brad outside of the restaurant and yells "Wait, come back!" "You committed police brutality!" But before they know it, he was gone, they didn't know he fled to the alleyway, trying to find a car to break into. Tuck catches up with the three outside and says "Well what do you know?" "He just vanished without saying a word like Batman." he added. "Well that was rude." Sheldon said. "What was with the giant mallet?" he asked to himself. "No way." Tuck said. "Where is he?" "Why was he running?" Jenny asked herself. "Oh no, you don't think...?" Sheldon asked the group. "Beats me, but whoever he was, he was kind of a badass." "He acted like a psychopath, but still badass." said Brad. "I think you'll be able to find out who he was tomorrow." Meanwhile Mike found the perfect car to steal, a black muscle car that was just sitting there nearby one of the garages in the alleyway. He successfully picks the car's lock, gets inside and hot wires the car. Before he leaves Tremorton, he hides from people seeing him the car by stripping out of the officer's uniform he stole, he turned off his C11 hologram, and then he drives out of the alleyway with ease. As he drives back to Northern Virginia, he records a voice message for his partner, he says "Hello beautiful, it's Mike. I'm coming over to your place to stay for awhile, hopefully I'll stay there forever. We're going to have a few guests to talk about something big, I will tell you what it is when I get home. I love you to death."


	2. Our Lives as Teenage Robots: Episode 2

**Our Lives as Teenage Robots**

A My Life as a Teenage Robot Fan-fiction by Bobby E

Act 1, Episode 2: Errands and Promises

After he leaves a voice message for his girlfriend, Mike drives on interstate 81 in the cool night out of the town of Tremorton in Highland county, to stay with his girlfriend at her apartment in Reston Town Center, so he could hideout as he spends his time wiping out the Leone Cartel and their grip on the BosWash for good. While he was driving, he turned on the radio to listen to some electronic music, the song 'Miami' by Jasper Byrne was playing. He noticed he accidentally left the giant mallet he digitally replicated and used to turn Lenny's entire body into red paste back at Mezmer's. "Aw dammit!" he said to himself. He sighs and tries to think positive, "Okay, no big deal." he said. "It's not like they'll notice it was me, and the tracker was destroyed." He realizes if he goes back to get the mallet, he could get caught, and they'll find out who he is. Reston Town Center is basically made up of bright, thirty and forty story apartment and office buildings, with a large shopping center below them, and a fifty story hotel just three blocks down. He went to his girlfriend's apartment building called "The Cosmopolitan," and took the elevator to their apartment on the 24th floor, apartment number 24-G. Once he got there, before he tries to unlock the door, he notices an odd but strong odor from her apartment. Mike unlocks the door and discovers that something was burning inside the microwave. There was a lot of smoke coming out of it's door. He goes to the kitchen and opens the microwave, then uses the extinguisher from within his wrist to put the burning plastic out. Frustrated that he may have to replace the microwave, Mike begins to scan her two bedroom apartment when suddenly his girlfriend pops out of the bathroom to his left with a shocked look on her face, realizing she had to follow one instruction listed on the package of 'Fumi's Ramen.' "Aurora?" he called her.

Aurora is a blue skinned, humanoid alien from Europa, one of Jupiter's many moons. She and the rest of her people, Europians, had lived in an unknown underwater kingdom below the ice where they all lived in peace and harmony. Then after an interstellar war between the United Nations of Earth and the Cluster Empire, everything changed on March 3rd, 2052 when the UNE conquered what was left of the Europian kingdoms. She doesn't know who her real parents were, but she grew up as an orphan in Morgantown with a pair of legs unlike the rest of her species who were basically merpeople, West Virginia for thirteen years until she ran away to Northern Virginia because she was tired of being bullied by the children from the orphanage just for being an extra terrestrial. When she arrived to Old town Herndon, she had to become a prostitute for awhile, eventually being pressured into being one for Edward Leone's prostitution ring in Northern Virginia until famous baptist priest, Thomas King, helped her back on her feet and stop working for the crime family.

"Oh shit I forgot to add water!" she shouts as she rushes to the kitchen, pinching her nose to spare herself of the awful smell, while cursing under her breath. Mike grabs her by the shoulders "Hey it's okay, I'll buy you a new microwave." he said to her. "What happened there babe?" she asked him. "I heard you got into a fight with that robo girl and Skyway patrol during the robbery." "Yeah, I'm the only one that was left of the crew when Edward's goons showed up at our hideout, all the money we looted is gone, and Ferris is dead." he told her, as he sat on the couch to relax after a long day, even if it was just for a short five minutes. "Ferris is dead?" she asked, stunned in disbelief. "Wow, just wow." "He was one of the toughest guys you and I know, he was even a made man." "How could he even die?" Mike then told her, "I rather not get into the details." "I was hit by an EMP grenade blast pretty bad, I couldn't move, then that XJ9 unit popped out of nowhere and got me out of what was left of the hideout." "Why was she there?" Aurora asked him. "She asked me a couple of questions about the robbery, I didn't give her any important info, I managed to slip away." he told her. He turns on the TV to see what's on the local news channel, NBC news on channel four, to see if he's going to be mentioned. Before Aurora asks Mike Watts another question, they both watch the following breaking news on the TV screen. "Breaking news as a fire breaks out in Old Town Herndon's tallest building, an abandoned thirty story tall apartment building that still towers over the rest of the town, and two suspects were seen fleeing from the scene by air." the news anchor said live on the air. "We're live on the scene as we go to Lauren." he went on. As they watch the news, Mike notices that Aurora got off work earlier today by looking at the time, "9:30 PM," the DVR below the TV set displayed. He asks her while looking her in the eye "Why are you here early?" "You usually stay at work almost all night long till midnight." She answered, "There are some men with guns who've taken over the club, they were looking for me and were demanding people where I was." "Do you know why?" Mike asked. "I guess Edward had hired goons to try to kill me too after you've robbed the TNB." He stands up and tells her, "That just gives me even more of a reason to slit his throat." "Do you think he believes that you have something to do with it?" he asks her. "I don't know." Aurora answered. Mike begins to walk to the front door and says "Well either way, I'm going to take care of this." "Your boss and coworkers don't know your address right?" Aurora wondered took a deep breath and answered "No, I never told anyone my address at the Bikini Bottom expect my manager." she then asked "Why do you ask?" "Because they could be asking people about it right now, trying everything in order to find out, including torture." he told her as he reached the door. "Oh, and in case you don't have a firearm to defend yourself when I'm gone, here's one for you." He then replicated a semi-automatic, double barrel shotgun, and a shotgun bandolier for Aurora. The shotgun was a Metal Storm Boomstick, it uses two, front-loading eight-shot preloaded barrels as magazines, complete with a wooden stock and grip. "You know how to use it babe?" he asked. "Of course I do." "Don't you remember when I turned twenty one by earth years, and we went to Ferris' underground shooting range in Ashburn?" Aurora asked her robotic boyfriend. "Oh yeah, I remember that now, anyway I have bad guys to kill." Mike Watts leaves his girlfriend's apartment and locks the door as soon as he leaves.

Mike eventually makes it to the Bikini Bottom at Tysons Corner. The strip club was underground, connected with the subway station like many of the shops which includes fast food joints, gift shops, convenience stores, book stores, and clothing stores. It was like a little shopping mall. When he got out of the car he stole and went into his nearest subway entrance down the stairs, he went past a poster advertising his girlfriend's workplace. The poster's colors were red, pink and white, and it featured a pink silhouette of a topless woman behind a red background. She was holding her bikini bottom with one hand, and a paddle in the other hand with her arms crossed covering her chest. And it said with white, bold letters "Booze, gambling, naked women, and pleasure bots; all at the Bikini Bottom!" Northern Virginia's two story, underground metro stations are connected to the DC metro, which also connected to other underground subways all across the BosWash. Before he was about to go inside the club, he saw that there are already police were already at the scene, while he was hiding behind a wall. He knew the BosWash's metro pretty well, including it's other tunnels that are connected to the sewers that he used when he was smuggling illegal goods across the megalopolis of the east coast for Edward Leone. Mike noticed there was door besides him that connected to various establishments through a hallway, including the Bikini Bottom. He opened the door when people were rushing to the scene, replicated himself a suppressed machine pistol, turned himself invisible and went inside. As soon he opens the door, he sees two armed men with lever action laser rifles and balaclava masks on, guarding the back door to the Bikini Bottom, walking down the hallway towards the door. The teenage robot proceeds to shoot them on the spot before they get a chance to react, one of them loses an arm in the process, the other gets shot through the neck, gurgling blood as he falls down on the floor. He sprints to the backdoor with the gun still in his right hand, he thinks whether how he was going to do this, he decided to use stealth, or at least try to. He deployed an MI1 Spy-fly drone from his chest to scan the entire club so he could see where all the bad guys are. It was as small as a housefly, the tiny drone had it's own minuscule wings, antenna, camera, and microphone. The drone crawled underneath the backdoor and flew around the place, its scanning the club for hostiles, all of them were twelve men in body armor, wearing ski masks, and carrying automatic rifles and semi-automatic shotguns. It's camera feed came up on Mike's HUD as a small screen to the bottom, far right. He saw that the man giving the thugs orders with a handheld radio was in the manager's room, looking for something in the file cabinets. The Hispanic man talking on the radio was wearing white suit and he was holding a folder of files. He shoots the back door's lock, and slowly opens the back door. As Mike gets inside in the Bikini Bottom, in it's back rooms, where the private rooms, the kitchen and lobby, the manager's office, the dressing room, and the staff bathrooms are. He found himself in the kitchen and the lobby, there were three armed men that were playing cards around the lobby table, and were arguing of what do with the hostages in the dressing rooms. They had noticed that the lock on the door was destroyed and that something kicked it in, in response they shot their pistols at a wall, at point blank range. They ended up hitting Mike Watts instead as the bullets ricocheted off of his body since he has regenerating shields and extremely durable and strong armor. Mike thought to himself, "screw it," turns off his active camouflage and uses all of the remaining rounds in his magazine on all of three of them, splattering blood and bits of brains all over the kitchen cabinets, fridge, and microwave. As he was reloading, an armed thug runs out of the bathroom just a few feet away from him on his left, to see what the hell just happened, and Mike loads his gun with a new magazine he replicated, and shot him in the throat, hitting an artery. When Mike runs through the hallway to the manager's room, one of the thugs playing cards crawls to reach the fire alarm, hoping to give the rest of the gunmen a clue what's happening, he pulls it before collapsing and coughing blood. It alerts both the gunmen and police, causing a shootout between the cops and the remaining eight gunmen.

From the Spy-fly's camera feed in his HUD, at least six gunmen are in the general admission taking cover behind the bar and counters from police shooting at them, while one was guarding the manager's room up in the second floor. When Mike was sprinting up the stairs, one gunman lunged at him from the above with a knife, but Mike grabbed him while he was in the air, threw him against one of the treads, and smashed his face in with one single curb stomp like a pumpkin. When he was on the landing that connected the first and second floors, one of the guards was pulling out his gun from his jacket. Mike took the dead guard's knife by using a tractor beam from inside his hands, and unleashes an energy blast, launching the knife inside of the thug's mouth before he could fire a single shot, like he was using telekinesis. The robotic killing machine went up the stairs and threw him off the handrails. Mike finally reached the manager's office and kicked in the door. Once he saw he saw the manager hiding in the corner to his right with a golf club in hands, he shoot him with at least four rounds in the stomach with his Mac 11, Mike didn't actually count how many rounds he fired at him. The man in the suit with the radio collapsed to ground, with his legs on the floor and his torso, arms, and head against the wall, covering it with his blood. He put his gun on his one of his thighs, and it stuck to it like a magnet. "Okay, now tell me sir.." Mike said to the man as he walks towards him, he then asks "who sent you here?" He spits his blood at Mike and shouts "FUCK YOU, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" The robot only got upset, he was messing with the bull. Mike then opened one of the palms of his hands from a clenched fist, and the bullets that were still inside of him were pushing deeper into his flesh, further penetrating his organs. Mike covered the man's mouth as he screaming in pain, he him the same question again "Who, sent, you, here?" It only took a brief fifteen seconds for Mike to lose his patience, as the man didn't answer his question. During those few seconds, the killing machine had paused for a moment to scan his surroundings to find some way to make him talk, while listening to the deafening gunfire from outside. He then grabbed an empty beer bottle he found on the floor, and smashed it against one of the edges of the steel desk. "TELL ME OR I'LL SHOVE THIS BROKEN BEER BOTTLE UP YOUR ASS AFTER I BREAK ALL OF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!" he shouted at him. Before he could answer, a phone was ringing inside the suit's pocket, Mike saw where it was glowing. He scanned the man's brown eyes, pulled out the phone, and picked up the call. "Clarence what the hell is going?" the caller was yelling. "What's taking so long to find out about this whore?" he continued. Mike recognized the caller's voice, and as he went to the desk to find the folder Clarence was holding. The folders on the desk contained information of the following strippers and staff: Star Mae Butterfly, Crystal Blue, Tammy Lee, Josefina Lopez, Brandy Thompson, "the kowgirl krab," but none for Aurora's. "Hello?" "Hello?" the caller said on the phone. Mike hung up and put inside one the pockets his utility belt, which is from within his body. He walked back to Clarence, crouched down, put the Mac 11's suppressor in Clarence's mouth, and then said, "Thank you Clarence, that's all I needed to know, I'll let Mr. Leone know that I will soon send him my regards." Mike then blows the man's brains out all over the wall. He quickly ripped Clarence's cloths off so he could put them on, the dead man's suit fit could barely fit him, but the pants on top with the belt did fit him, slightly. He found the folder about Aurora's information from inside one of the jacket's pockets. Before he decided to leave, he noticed that he forgot one thing left to do. Mike then removed Clarence's shit stained boxers, and proceeded to thrust that broken beer bottle up the carcass's rectum, and then he left the room as if the room was on fire.

Mike took the folder with him as he sprinted down the stairs and turned on his C11 hologram, in disguise as the guy he just killed. Mike said to himself, "Buggy on me." The Spy-fly flew back on his chest. He figured that the cops were about to flank the gunmen through the backdoor at any second, so he went to the men's restroom where a usually large air vent was, which happened to be connected to the sewer below the metro. He unscrewed the vent and he began to crawl through while turning on his night vision, getting the hell out of there. He felt squeezed in, and claustrophobic while crawling twenty five yards through the tight air vent. Out of nowhere, the air duct collapsed due to Mike being eight hundred pounds. He fell down straight into a pool of urine and fecal matter, finding himself in Fairfax County's mainline sewer. Mike swam out of the pool by reaching a ledge, covered in all sorts of bodily fluids, looking at the cloths he's wearing in disgust. He gets a call on his portable radio from Craig Harris and picks up the call. "Yes Craig?" he asked in his normal voice. "Mike, what's going on?" Craig responded. "What do you mean man?" he wondered. "Where are you planning this revenge plan with us again?" Craig asked. "I heard from Aurora that you were going to invite me and our associates over to her apartment." "So which is it?" Craig asked. "Oh, that." Mike realizes the mistake he made. "I think there might be something wrong with my components or something." he said to his best friend. "Tell Aurora that I'll be meeting with you and our associates and friends at your apartment tomorrow afternoon." He told Craig. "Roger, where are you by the way?" "I'm in the middle of Fairfax County's sewer, I had to do something tonight for Aurora, I'll tell you when we meet." Mike told him. "Do you want some help how to get out of there?" he questioned him. "I can hack the cameras there and guide you out of there, I bet it smells like outhouse central or Jaipur." the talented computer hacker added. "Yes please, I'm going to need it, because I smell like liquid, baby elephant dung." he answered. "Will do, I'll get on my computer." Craig told his robot friend. Craig then looked up sanitation facilities in Fairfax County, Virginia to see if there's a way to hack their cameras on his desktop computer.

Fifteen Hours Later

It was a sunny afternoon at Tremorton High. Jenny, Brad, and Sheldon are almost done with their world history 2 class. They were learning about the events leading up to the third world war which lasted from November 11th, 2023 to March 2nd, 2031. It was between members of the Allies lead by the United States under presidents Donald Trump (2016-2024) and then Nikki Haley (2024-2032), (which included NATO members, former members of what used to be the EU, the OAS, ASEAN, ANZUS, Israel, South Korea and Japan), versus the Eurasian Order lead by National Bolshevist and former KGB agent Dmitri Voronin (Nazbol Russia, China, India and Pakistan until they left the EUR in 2026 after they found out the truth about Nazbol Russia's and China's activities in Central Asia after they invaded the region, North Korea, Iran, and the Arab League until they also found out about who they were siding with) that took place in Eastern Europe, the Middle East, Southeast Asia, the Indian and Pacific oceans, and the Far East. It first started with the fall of the European Union due the European Spring (2016-2022), when the UK left the EU in 2016, rejoined the EU in 2018 but then left in 2019. This later leads to a rise of Euroscepticism the following years, Italy later left in late 2018, then Greece, Hungary, Poland, Austria, Spain, and so forth. Eventually in August of 2022, Angela Merkel had no choice but to disband it due to the rest of Europe's unwillingness to follow the rules from Brussels anymore. The second event that lead to up to the third world war to some degree was how President Donald Trump kept being soft to Russia's prime minister Vladimir Putin, right up until June 7th of 2021 when Putin passed away due to a heart stroke, and when someone even worse took Putin's place. Trump's diplomacy with Putin's Russia had only halted a third world war with Russia, as Hillary Clinton wanted to take a step further by planning to establish a no-fly zone in Syria during it's civil war (2011-2019) when Russia started to intervene, which would result in shooting down Russian fighter jets. The third event that lead to world war three was that the United Nations had been disbanded in October 23rd, 2020, three months after the United States left on July 4th of that year, because of how ineffective it has and how corrupt it is, like how nine of the countries in it's human rights council were violators of human rights themselves, and other many examples. And soon many countries, mainly western countries, like the UK, France, Germany, Italy, Poland, Israel, Spain, Greece, Japan, South Korea, and many others began to follow suit in just one month. Then in the next two months, over half of the third world countries began to leave too like South Africa, Haiti, Nepal, Cuba, Vietnam, Brazil, and Mexico. Their reason why in their words, "would follow the free world's example." And finally, with Russia and China remaining as the two remaining countries with permanent seats decided to disband the United Nations completely, after seeing that a majority of it's member-states had withdrawn.

The fourth and final and most important reason why is because of Dmitri Voronin. Once he took over Russia through a violent coup d'état by seizing control of Russia's Federal Assembly and the Kremlin in Moscow on June 25th, 2021, with the help of his connections with high ranking commanders of the Russian military who were sympathetic to his cause. As soon as Dmitri Voronin took over, he declared himself as "The Tsar of Tsars," and had two hundred thousand Russian troops at the borders of the following countries: Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Kazakhstan. He also outlawed all political parties and brought back the National Bolshevist party, making it the only political party in power, he even had people like Alexander Dugin and Eduard Limonov as one of his top advisers. Trump tried to get along with the self proclaimed "Tsar of Tsars" like he did with Putin during his final years in office, but he said that Dmitri just couldn't be reasoned with, he even labeled the Russian dictator as the most dangerous man in modern human history in his last union address before he left office. Later after he served his two terms, he then admitted that he preferred his old life than being America's commander and chief in an interview with Tucker Carlson on Fox News. The 45th president of the United States never got along with him. After the UN was disbanded, Dmitri Voronin, Xi Jinping of China, and Narendra Modi formed the EO (Eurasian Order) one year before WW3 started. Then on November 11th of 2023, EMP blasts happened across Russia's neighboring countries except Mongolia, and Dmitri Voronin had launched blitzkrieg like invasions of those countries immediately after the blasts. Xi and Modi planned to leave the EO after Nazbol Russia's acts of aggression, but Voronin had both of them killed and replaced with leaders that would join the EO's expansionist campaign in Asia and Europe. As a result, the most polarizing US president in American history declared war on Nazbol Russia for invading and occupying NATO members Estonia and Latvia. Eventually the Allies won the war in March 2nd, 2031 during the battle of Taiwan, after the Allies defeated Nazbol Russia during the battle of Leningrad on Christmas eve when Dmitri Voronin was killed in action by US Marines in a firefight. Fearing that Nikki Haley would have Chinese cities being nuked, without a sustainable navy and with EMP blasts crippling Chinese power stations nationwide, Chinese president at the time, Lei Kaewng surrendered on that day, and had disbanded the Eurasian Order a week later. Thus, Russia and China had to pay at least five trillion dollars to the Allies and anyone who was affected by the war, and the Allies began to rebuild the earth.

"Okay class." said Mr. Smelhaus with his thick German accent. "Before we go into the course of world war three, who can tell me what battle was the turning point on the European front and during the war in general?" Twelve of the twenty six students in the classroom raised their hands. "Yes Jamilah?" The brown skinned girl then answered with confidence, "The battle of Berlin, August 1st, 2027 to March 5th, 2028." "Correct Jamilah, Allied forces had successfully defended Berlin from the Nazbols, after being forced to retreat from Poland, Vienna in Austria, Prague in the Czech Republic, Slovenia, the Adriatic and Ionian seas." said Mr. Smelhaus. "One more question boys and girls." "Were nukes ever used during the war?" Fifteen of the twenty six students then raised their hands. The teacher saw that Jeremy was raising his hand, Jeremy had a big and spiky teal mohawk haircut, he was wearing an old, sleeveless t-shirt that has Tommy Robinson, a very controversial British activist back in the early twenty first century. Overall Jeremy looked and dressed like someone from a Mad Max movie. "No no, no Jeremy." he said to him. "You've caused enough trouble in my class." He looked to see who else had their hands up. "Is it true or not, Demond?" he asked him. Demond was trying to come up with an answer, he forgot what his answer was going to be, since he was in the middle of writing his notebook, then again he didn't know why he had his hand up to begin with. He was wearing gray khakis, a tiny, tan pork pie hat, an olive green jacket, with a white collared shirt underneath it. "I don't think so, no." the black, hipster looking junior said. "Nope, neither side ever used nukes because there would be mutually assured destruction." "Instead, the allies and the EO used cluster bombs, drone strikes, flamethrowers, ballistic missiles, and even poison gas." "They are all stunning and terrifying weapons of war, which are probably being used by the UN military to this day." The teacher continued to discuss what happened during the second most destructive and deadliest conflict in human history, where a hundred and twenty million human lives were lost, whereas in the Alien war (also known as the first intergalactic war) over five hundred million humans have died due to the alien invasion of Earth lead by the Cluster. Sheldon passed a note to Jenny Wakeman by sliding it on the floor to her desk, right in front of him. Jenny finds it beneath her desk, she turns her head towards him, then turns her head back at her desk to read the note. On top of her desk lies her black notebook, a really short number 2 pencil with a used up eraser, which was sharpened more than eleven times, and a standard World History textbook, with the title in bold white letters. She began to read Sheldon's letter, it says:

"Jenny, do you think the cop from last night was Mighty Mike?"

Jenny was puzzled by the question, but then it began to make sense. What was that cop doing with a giant mallet? She began to think about it. It all made sense now. How else could he have gotten a giant mallet? Then again, she doesn't know much about Mike Watt's powers, other than digitally replicating real life weapons from his hands within a quarter of a second, having superhuman abilities such as super strength and others, most likely no different than hers. Or is it? The school bell then rings. "Okay class, it ended shorter than I expected, but be sure to collect your homework from my desk, it's due on Thursday!" Mr Smelhaus announced as students began to pack their things and leave the classroom expect Jeremy, who had to write on the chalk board that he wasn't going to talk about how specific students involved themselves with barnyard animals and tables. Jenny stands up and asks Sheldon "Can you and Brad meet me by my locker for five minutes?" "Sure thing my lady." he said. "Is it about.." "Yes, Sheldon." she interrupted and answered Sheldon. "It's about him."

The hallways were packed with students walking to their next classrooms or lunch period, and cliques of them hanging out by their lockers. They were all talking about school gossip, the latest buzz around town, movies that are playing next Friday night, which team Tremorton high is playing against this season of basket ball, as well with the latest trends today in 2074. And they're especially talking about one of the biggest parties that Jenny and her friends may not attend attend in their lives, which takes place after graduation day for the class of 2074 on June 6th, where all teens could attend expect freshmen and nerds, the party is simply called "Project After Party." Brad and Sheldon then meet Jenny by her locker. "Are you sure that was him disguised as a cop Sheldon?" she asked. "Probably was, I don't really know." "The cop came off a little too trigger happy and he acted pretty shady." Sheldon answered. "Yeah that's true." Brad told him and Jenny. "We don't have dirty harries in our town's police force, even with all the attacks on Tremorton by monsters and super villains." "They usually wait for Jenny to come and save the day, and Skyway patrol so far have been useless." Brad went on. "How do you guys think he managed to pull of that disguise?" the ladies man asked the two. "My guess is that he might have a variety of exo-skins, like the one I used to wear before I had to take it off to kick those space bikers out of Mezmer's, and they each have their own voices, shapes, and sizes." she believed. "And they don't turn evil and prevent him from taking them off?" Brad asked. "Right." she said. "My guess is that he uses some sort of mind trick on biological lifeforms like us, by transmitting a signal to our brains where we literally perceive him as a human being, or anything he wants us believe what he is." Sheldon assumed. Brad then said "I don't know if that was him or not, my guess is that he grabbed a piece of someone's DNA by snatching a piece of their hair, then masked himself as a cop." "I saw on the news that some cop was found blacked out in an empty garbage dumpster this morning, in the alley right where that billboard for Wizzly's World is, with his uniform stripped off." he admitted. Jenny gasped, and then blasted off through the roof, breaking through two stories of Tremorton high. There was black dust and lots of debris on Brad's and Sheldon's faces, even on their eyelids when they closed their eyes as Jenny blasted off. There was a three second pause of silence before one of them spoke and asked "Has she ever used the doors here?" "Not really, no." Sheldon replied to Brad.

She lands on top of the rooftop where she left Mike chained to the billboard, and finds that Mike was gone. "How did he..?" Jenny asked herself. The teenage gynoid walks towards a piece of the broken hand cuffs that was still attached to the billboard, and she begins to examine the roof top for clues, much like a detective at a crime scene from those old film noirs. Jenny then looked at the other half right next to her on the right, she thought to herself in astonishment "Did he use laser beams to break the handcuffs?" "How?" "Did he do it from his own eyes?" She didn't see the tracking device she shot at Mike's back. "Where could it be?" Jenny walked about a foot away from the giant advertisement for the famous amusement park, and noticed something. "Oh, there it is, or what's left of it." she said to herself. There were its and bits of pieces of the device. Come to think of it, she hadn't even kept track of where Mike was till today, right after she cuffed him to the billboard. Jenny started to worry, her mom is going to kill her if she finds out how Mike managed to escape. Jenny began to look down at the alleyway below from the rooftop, to see if the officer was alright. Police were already investigating the scene. There was already police line tapes and officers preventing people from getting in the alleyway, while men in trench coats and fedoras were investigating the scene. "Hey Officers!" "Where is he?" she asked the investigators. "Where is who?" one of them responded. "The officer who was left in the dumpster!" she told them. "He's in Tremorton hospital, the room he is at is somewhere on the fourth floor, his name is Billy O'Connell." one of the investigators told the robotic super-heroine. "Okay, got it." Jenny then flies to Tremorton hospital.

Jenny lands on the sidewalk and heads inside. The hospital looks like your average hospital, there were a few people waiting in their seats to hear back from the front desk at the first floor. The mounted TV was on, it was on One Nation News, and they were talking about the latest news story from the BosWash in Northern Virginia. "Hello, I'd like to see Billy O'Connell." Jenny told the woman behind the front desk. "I'd like to see if he exactly knew who knocked him out, I'm searching for a big time criminal." she explained. "No, you can't, he's..." the woman at the front desk took her eyes off the computer screen she was using work, then looked up and saw Jenny. "Oh, well sure thing!" "He's in room D-14, he's being guarded by Skyway patrol guys at the moment, since it involved with the death of those space bikers." the woman said. "Okay, thanks." She took the elevator. As she got out and went her way to D-14 on the fourth floor, there were two, emotionless tall men in black suits and black sunglasses guarding the hallway where the room is. They looked like and probably were special agents sent by the United Nations of Earth to look into the matter. The red haired on her right then held out one of his arms straight forward with his palm up, "STOP." he ordered her. "You can't be in this hallway mam." "We know who you are Jenny Wakeman." one of them spoke to her. "What?" she wondered, "Why are you blocking the hallway?" she asked them. "I want to ask Mr. O'Connell a few questions, it's about who knocked him out and left him in the dumpster, blocks away from Fleischer's." "Leave this to the adults for once XJ9, we're suppose to and will start protecting the earth from alien hordes again, and we'll be the only ones to do it, not have rookies do it for us." the red headed one on the right side said. "Dude, I've came into contact with the guy who killed those space bikers, Mike Watts, I can tell you what you guys want." she mentioned to them. "Did she just call us dudes?" the blonde one on the left asked the ginger. "You mean the MI-8 unit?" the red haired agent asked her. "This teenage, robotic, killing machine has been working for a notorious mob boss for nearly five years, and we've been trying to catch him ever since." "He's one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy, and he is on Skyway Patrol's and the GIA's top ten most wanted lists in the whole galaxy, number nine on Skyway Patrol's, and he's number five on the Global Intelligence Agency's." the ginger agent stated. "Are you sure he's involved with this?" he questioned her. "Yes sir, I'm positive." "I think he used some sort of active camouflage and disguise that my regular vision didn't recognize as an actual robot." Jenny assumed. "That makes sense, the infamous gangster bot is known for using invisibility and even telekinesis to some extent." "Okay, we'll let you see him, you have FIVE MINUTES." the ginger agent notified her. "Great, thank you." she said. She walked pass by the two and went inside room D-14.

"Are you officer O'Connell?" she asked him, laying on the hospital bed. He wakes up to find that he had an unexpected visitor. "Huh?" "Yes, I am." "Why are you here?" "Are you looking for that son of a bitch who one punched me, and left me in a filthy dumpster?" he inquired. Jenny then told him with a smile, "Yes sir, yes I am." "I know who he is, he's Mighty Mike." "Can you give me any details of what happened back there in that alley?" she asked him. Billy O'Connell then took a deep breath and tried to remember everything from last night. He told her what happened, "I was on night patrol, I couldn't get my own patrol car yet since I'm new to the force so I walked, searching for something to actually do, to catch some bad guys." "I was going to Fleischer's because it's a spot full of criminal activity, particularly underage drinking and drug dealing." "Then out of nowhere, I thought I heard something in alleyway along the corner to my right, someone was playing an oldie in the alleyway, I chose to check it out, just out of curiosity." "As I walked into the alleyway, as soon as I knew it, I got socked." he finished his story and asked her "You're sure the Mighty Mike knocked me out?" "Because that would actually make sense, he hit me really hard, I've never felt a punch like that in my life." "Yes Mr. O'Connell." Jenny answered. "I've encountered him last night and when he and his crew robbed Tremorton National Bank." she added. "Thanks for the help officer, that's all I need to know, have a good day." Jenny said as she was about to leave the room. "Be sure you catch that guy." O'Connell told her "Mmm hmm." she said to herself as she opened the door and left. As she left the room, Jenny comes across a Skyway Patrol officer that was standing there in the hallway, waiting for her. He has wearing a black peaked cap, a gray suit with a white undershirt underneath and a black tie. "Miss, I'd like to have a word with you about your encounter with Mighty Mike, the MI-8 unit last night." he demanded. "Why what's up?" Jenny wondered. He asked her "Have you ever went judge, jury, and executioner when it you captured Mike Watts, and managed to escape?" "No, if I did he would be dead by now." she reminded him. "Did you uncover any information about the robbery of Tremorton National Bank by Mike Watts, Ferris Page, and the thugs at the scene?" he asked her. "The rest of the suspects' names are Kyle Petrov, Bojack Ross, Lamar Armstrong, Jacob Silva, and Duncan Cohen." "All of them, including Ferris Page were killed, Mike told me he was the only survivor when three gunmen killed them in their hideout." she answered him. "How did you capture him?" he then questioned her. Jenny replied "I found him immobilized by an EMP grenade when three gunmen stormed their hideout in an abandoned apartment building in Old Town Herndon, I've rescued him so I could leave him cuffed to something, so he'll wait for the cops to pick him up." "I'm not sure how he broke the handcuffs." she went on. "Indeed, which is why you're not allowed to go after him, we're going to do the job you've failed to do." he told Jenny. "Besides there's plenty of other threats to humanity that need to be extinguished, like those subhuman boogers that are hiding underground in Mars, they're too scared to even come out and fight like they have a pair, not through sneaky hit and run tactics." the Skyway officer went on. "You mean the MDR and martian nomads?" the blonde agent said to the officer. "Who the hell do you think I'm talking about you retard?" he shouted at him. "It's those dirty boogers that have been attacking human settlements on Mars since 2026, the attack on Tesla!" "We'll kill every last one of them, including every traitor to humanity that's on their side, especially the MDR!" he declared. The officer went on and on about how awful the martians and the so called "booger lovers" are, and how the UN military should've wiped them all out during the Olympus Mons campaign, during the Martian war. The agents and Skyway patrol guarding the hallway are trying get to him to calm down, as the conversation can be heard just twelve rooms away, echoing across the fourth floor. As Jenny Wakeman got more and more uncomfortable, she slowly walked away from the man's episode. As she walked away from the scene, she went back to the elevator she came out of, pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open, like how a dog waited for it's owner to open the door and come home. The gynoid went inside as soon the doors opened, pressed the button to go back to the first floor, so she could go back to school, and hopes that she could have a normal day for once, as it was already time for her French class. As she left the hospital, she sighed and said to herself "Oh my jobs, what an afternoon." "At least I don't have to run anymore errands." Before she could blast off back to school, out of nowhere, hundreds of mutated naked mole rats the size of dire wolves dug themselves out of the ground and began wrecking havoc on the town. "I guess I still do." she said to herself, as she got out her dual wield laser beam guns from within her arms.

Fourteen Hours Earlier

It's eleven o'clock at night, Craig Harris had lead Mike Watts out of the sewer by leading him in the Potomac river underneath the Woodrow Wilson bridge an hour after he blew Clarence's brains out, and his best friend is about to pick him up from a swampy wildlife reserve that he crawled out of. Mike was just sitting there beside the trail, right next to a tiny parking lot that could hold only three cars, which was next to the middle of the parkway 'George Washington Memorial Parkway.' He was still in his disguise, smelling like an intergalactic outhouse, hoping no one would freak out about a victim of the Bikini Bottom shooting being back from the dead. Luckily, barely anyone was driving down the highway. There may have been a group of teens driving in their parent's cars back home from a wild night, or someone who's creeping up on someone they know or don't know, maybe, but barely anyone was driving that night. Then, Craig showed up with his RV and found Mike in the middle of the night. He stopped his RV to pick him up, rolled up his window, and before he said anything, he pinched his nose with a disgusted look on his face and told Mike "Ugh god dammit, you do smell like liquid, baby elephant dung, expect much worse!" "You smell like shit stained smegma from a mother fucking woolly mammoth, right after it raped a dying mastodon, which was shitting out what it ate last night, a bison's, crab infected ballsack!" Mike turned off his hologram disguise, "Thanks man." he said to Craig, with a blank look on his face. He then stripped out of Clarence's rancid clothing, which was most likely infected with salmonella and the norovirus, grabbed the folder about Aurora he retrieved from the Bikini Bottom siege, left the clothes in the middle of the street, lit the pile of cloths on fire with a match that was in his built in utility belt, and walked inside to take a shower in Craig's RV. As Craig is taking himself and Mike towards his apartment in Sterling, Craig asked him "So what were you doing for Aurora?" "I was doing an errand for her, to make sure she was safe." Mike told him as he was cleaning up in the shower, with hot water pouring down his body, it didn't even cause him to rust. "She escaped from the Bikini Bottom when a bunch of armed thugs stormed the place and began taking hostages, I think she hide in one of the bathrooms and when she heard gun shots, she waited for them to pass by the restroom, and somehow escaped through the backdoor." "I don't know how she escaped, but thank god." "Those animals would've killed or ravaged her if she didn't leave." he went on. "Do you know who sent them or who was going after her?" Craig asked. "Take a wild guess who sent them." Mike requested him. "Let me guess, was it E.." before Craig finished his question, Mike had yelled "Yep!" "It was him!" he tells Craig before he could finish his answer. "First he has Ferris and the rest of the crew killed, then he goes after my beloved." "I can't wait to destroy everything he owns and loves, and rip his jugular out with my bare hands." he then said to him. "Oh yeah, that old, gorilla piss drinking, fart is going to pay." Craig replied as he was driving down the highway.

As twenty minutes passed by, they made it to Craig's apartment. "Well here we are." "In the one of the worst ghettos in America today, Sterling Virginia, home sweet home." Craig said to him. Mike then replied to him "I don't know if getting rid of Moretti crime family made it any better." "Eh, you made this place, along with the rest of the BosWash megacity a slightly better place, slightly." "There were a whole bunch of street gangs battling each other over Sterling, along with the rest of urban Loudoun County, and now the Leone Cartel controls it, and the entire BosWash underworld." Craig bluntly told him as they both got out of his RV. It, along with the other apartment buildings in Craig's neighborhood, which is named 'Donny Hill,' were built over a forty years ago, all the way back in the late 2030s. At first, they were meant for nuclear families that looked for affordable housing after world war three. Now, almost thirty years later, it had became a neighborhood ridden with crime, criminals such as gang bangers, drug dealers, pimps who control their prostitutes like they're holding puppets by the strings, human traffickers, contract killers, pedophiles, and all sorts of creeps, crooks and degenerates. They walked up the stairways to his apartment, which was on the fifth floor, in a twenty story building. The windows at his apartment was gated, meant to prevent anyone from breaking anyone or anything in or out. Loud hard rock music can be heard from the outside, and there's a security camera at the front door. "Have you invited Aurora over, Craig?" he asked him. "Of course I have, she can help us take out Edward's prostitution rings in the entire Washington metropolitan area." Craig told him. "The less said about Aurora's experience being a hooker for Leone the better." said Mike as Craig unlocks the door. "Lets get inside before I get more noise complaints from the neighbors, you'd think he would use headphones or turn down the volume for once." said Craig. On the front door there was a sign that said "Warning: Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again." Craig unlocks the door, and they both get inside. In the house, in the living room, sitting down on the couch was a big, tall, and brawny human cyborg, named Butch Schmitt. He's one of Craig's and Mike's oldest friends, as Butch also fought in the 52nd Warthog battalion with them during the Battle of Olympus Mons. And before that he was in the UNSOG unit named "Black Hole fire team" with Craig Harris, Mike Watts, and Chad Armati until it was disbanded due to Mike Watts' disappearance during the mysterious Planum Boreum incident on Mars in December of 2068. The Black Hole fireteam had done various black operations against the cluster empire and other extraterrestrial forces that threatened the United Nations of Earth and it's colonies before the final battle of the Martian war. Butch was so buff he almost looked like one of those action movie stars, the only thing he was missing was a six pack, instead he still had a round belly. He had a blonde flattop, black and bushy eyebrows, a huge, left robotic arm and a bright, glowing blue visor attached to where his eyes are suppose to be. He also looked like he just got out of a tanning booth. "Hello there robot boy, what took you so long buddy?" he asks him as Butch, stands up, stretches his own neck, and threw his beer bottle in the trash can next to the TV, just like how a basketball player dunks a ball. "I'm doing just fine Butch, I just had to do an errand." Mike responded. "Can I talk to you in private for just two minutes?" he then asked Craig. "Okay them, I don't see why not." he responded. They both walked down the hallway to head to Craig's server room, next to the laundry room. Mike closes the door and asks "Craig what were you thinking?" "Butch HATES aliens, all aliens, including Aurora." he stated. "I don't think he even met Aurora before, maybe she'll change his mind on aliens if we all work together, and he'll respect her as a peer." Craig explained. "Craig, the guy signed up for the UN military to specifically kill aliens and people." "He'll do almost anything to satisfy his blood thirst." Mike continued. "I don't know what's going to happen after he meets Aurora, face to face." Craig then tells him "Don't worry, I have a Musique TV, a micro-console and DMP that's hooked up to the smart TV above the fireplace, she can attend the meeting and contact us through facetime, and our guests will show us what they have on your, or should I say 'our' worst enemy." "That's the thing, she's coming over right now." Mike informed him. "She called me about an hour ago once I got out of the sewer, Aurora is concerned about armed men breaking down her door after those hitmen stormed the Bikini Bottom." Craig realizes this and says to himself with the palms of his hands on his face, "Aw shit." "Okay then, let's just pray Butch doesn't try to butcher her as soon as she comes here." "Great idea to stay at your girlfriend's apartment, at least she's more safe with you around." Craig told him. Mike and Craig got out of the server room to arrange the meeting, Mike sat down with Butch in the living room on one of the chairs, while Craig went outside on his patio deck to smoke a joint, and wait for Aurora and the others to show up.

As they both sit in the living room, listening to Black Sabbath, Mike asks him "Can you turn down the volume?" Butch then asks him "Why?" "What's wrong with Black Sabbath?" "Nothing Butch, I love Black Sabbath and classic rock in general, just turn the volume down so we and Craig don't get into trouble." Mike answers him. Butch snaps both of his fingers and did finger guns, pointing at him and said "You got it." Butch then turns down the volume of his boombox through his phone from eleven to ten. Mike rolled his eyes. They heard a knock on the door and Mike gets up and opens the door. There at the entrance were two grown men wearing plastic black masks, regular t-shirts and cargo pants. "Are you guys going to send me someone's regards?" he asked them jokingly. "Nope Mighty Mike." one of them said, as both them took off their masks. "Craig called us and promised us free cherry soda." the one on the right said. The two guests walk in and hang out in the kitchen. Before he closed the door Aurora walks towards the door, she saw the frustrated look on his face asks him "Mikey, are you okay?" "Remember my stories when I was in the military, where I had to work with a guy named Butch for many years, even when I used to work for the mafia?" he reminded her. "Oh my god, yes, why?" Aurora wondered with a repulsed look on her face. "He's here, don't worry, if he lays a hand on you, I'll shoot him the head." he tells her. Aurora walks inside with Mike by her side. Craig walks back inside in the living room and introduces the two strangers to Butch, Mike, and Aurora. "Guys, these two are Mike's and my newest minions." "Butch, Mike, Aurora, this is Jake Baum, and Freddy Carpenter." "They will be helping us take down the Leone Cartel." Jake and Freddy were both in their early twenties, but still looked like eighth graders. Jake was a tall but skinny man with long and uncombed black hair, he had zits all over his face, wore nerdy glasses, and had bucked teeth, very bucked teeth. They were so bucked that people swear that he was a humanoid, mutated rodent. Freddy was short and fat, he had curly red hair and had brown skin. Both of them looked like they haven't seen the sun in a decade, he also had zits on his face and all over his skin in general, but he wears contact lens instead of unusually sized glasses. "How are these dweebs going to help us take out a criminal empire?" Butch asked. "Dude, they're hackers, or rather self described 'hacktivists,' they maybe new to the Does and what they do, but they at least can hack computers, and all that." Craig explained. "Do they know how to shoot?" Mike asked him. "They know the basics of it, yes." "Each of them have folding handguns and a switch blade in case of an emergency." Craig answered. "Hey I've played enough FPS shooters to know how to use firearms, this shouldn't be a problem." said Jake. Butch facepalmed, Craig shook his head, Aurora cursed in her breath while shaking her head, and Mike tells Jake as he looks down at him "Yes, it will be a problem if you don't even know how to use a firearm for this project." "Do you even know how to use the handguns Craig gave you two?" he asked the two rookies. While Freddy gulped out of anxiety, Jake was nervous for a second, but he remained calm. "Look me in the eye, and tell me the truth with a straight face." Mike commanded him with a stern face. "Dude, I used to play with mom's folding glock while she wasn't home when I was a little kid for three years before she caught me and beat the hell out of me with a wooden spoon." Jake told him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes sir." Jake answered. "Fold it, find the safe action trigger, take the magazine out and reload it, and then fold it back if you're sure." Jake managed to do all of them within thirty seconds, in front of all of them. "That's good Jake, but I've seen better." Mike tells him. Craig then asks "Do you know how to use the pistol I've given you, Freddy?" "Yeah, Jake taught me how to do it, it didn't take long for me to figure it out." he told Craig. "Are you sure these guys know how to manage themselves in a fight Craig?" Mike asked. "Because the Does are the most militant, hacktivist group out there." "They're suppose to be trained like professional soldiers." he said to Craig. "This is just part of their basic training, they go work on various operations to help the unfortunate and for the good of the humanity." he tells him. "All they're going to be doing is just sit on their asses and work on their computers for this whole operation to take down the Leone crime family." "It's not like they're going to duke it out with giant mutated monsters, nasty aliens from across the Milky Way, or Spaceforce Team Six or anything." said Craig. "Yeah after this meeting, we have to go to bed, and start hitting the gym tomorrow to work in strength training classes." Jake admitted. "Man it's going to be hell, I'm going to miss eating Twinkies for breakfast." Freddy griped.

"So, are you guys going to fill me in with the details about Ed's organization?" Mike asked them. He then questioned Jake and Freddy further, "Locations?" "Smuggling routes?" "Leaked texts or emails?" "List of drug dealers?" "Hitmen?" "Pimps?" "Traffickers?" "Associates?" "Soldiers?" "Capos?" "Underbosses?" "Consiglieres?" "Anything?" Jake then told him "With the help of Craig and the rest of the Does, we've uncovered a photo of an entire chart of the Leone Cartel through certain connections, done by INTERPOL." "It contains the names of all of Edward's underbosses, capos, soldiers, and everyone else who's involved in helping him stay in power in the underworld right now." he carried on, Craig was showing what they sent him over his phone, putting the email on display through his Musique TV. "We'll get updates if anything changes or when we get more knowledge from our contacts within the international law enforcement agency, or if we just stumble across useful information from else where." Freddy said to Mike. "Very good guys." Craig congratulates them. "So how do how you want to do this Mike?" he asks him. Mike takes a close look at the chart and announces how he's going to take down the notorious crime family, "To destroy an organization the size of Ed's, we need to eliminate the base, then work our way up." "It's the same thing me, Craig, and Butch did in black ops when we were in special forces." Freddy raised his hand and asked "Shouldn't we just kill Edward Leone and be done with it?" "It shouldn't take us very long to pull up by his mansion and shoot him in the face, we already know he's in New York City in his penthouse, on top of his casino." he said. "How are we going to do that?" Butch asked Freddy, "Are you going to go Rambo while everyone else is going to die you fucking brainlet, person of carbohydrate, wa.." Before Butch could finish, Mike cuts him off and says "Butch is right, just killing Edward isn't going to get us anywhere, one of his siblings would take over and we would be back where we started." He then moved on to his plan. "So as I was saying, first we go after his capos." "Once they're dead, we seize their money and loot, and move on to the underbosses." "Each of his underbosses control a large section of the BosWash megacity." "His little sister, Christina Leone is in charge of the family's turf in the Baltimore-Washington area." His life long best friend, Vito Romano, is in charge of the family's turf and influence in both the Delaware Valley and in the New York metropolitan area." "And finally, his older brother, Lester Leone runs the crime family's activities and turf in Greater Boston." "After we kill all three and take what remains of their loot, Ed will be isolated, scared shitless and alone, and that's when we whack him," Aurora then asked her lover "What's going to happen to the turf after we kill the capos and underbosses?" "Who's going to replace them?" "Someone else is going to control what would be left there, probably someone even worse." she believed. "They could be taken over by another kingpin, like Skippy the Wonder Puppet." said Aurora. "Or the police and residents in those areas would take their homes back from the mob." Craig replied. "True." the blue skinned, alien mermaid with two, thick and long legs said. "I'm just not sure what would happen after we take them out." she explained. "Simple babe, we'll let those people take their neighborhoods and homes back." "It's not our problem." Mike told his beloved. "His money is tied to these rackets run by his capos, so once we rid of them and the underbosses it will limit his resources, most notably his capos and underbosses are family members and close friends of his, so they're all emotional attachments." "Emotions make people act irrational, greedy, somber, and irate." "And that's how we do it," Mike tells them all in the living room "grabbing him by the balls." he added. "Yep, we grab him by the hairy, wrinkly, chlamydia infected nutsack." said Craig. "Which are bound to fall off from his nether regions, eventually." he went on. "Boy, what kind of fetishes do you have?" Butch asked Craig "I mean what the hell is wrong with you?" "I'm just saying, he's old as hell, I'm surprised he doesn't look like Palpatine for someone who was born in 1980s." he elucidated. "Butch, Craig always had a foul mouth, even fouler than yours." "Are you realizing this just now?" Mike asked him. "I know that, I just wondered why Craig had to drive the point like that." he answered him. "Okay guys, any questions or problems about this step by step plan?" Mike questioned the group. While Mike waited for five seconds for a response, the rest of the gang, including the two rookies were silent. "Didn't think so." Mike said. "Who are we going after first?" Jake asked him. Mike, Craig, Butch and Aurora looked at the chart to see which capo they're going kill first. "Oh good lord, where to begin." Aurora said to herself. "How about Danny Leone?" Mike asked. "He's being selling dope to kids in the streets of Baltimore for over a decade, and he has ties to Junud Allah, soldiers of god in Arabic, the biggest terrorist organization on planet earth since ISIS." he told them. "I've heard he's a pedophile." Aurora said, grossed out by the possibility. "Well if that's true, I'm going castrate that sicko alive before I put him out of his misery." Mike said. "David Kneller shouldn't be that hard to find." Aurora said. "That hateful, annoying, vermin piece of shit needs to either have his mouth sewn for good, or torn apart like how his Luddites do to any robot they see, or just lynched in the middle of the night one of the street lights like what happens to any alien that comes here." she went on. "Yep, he's the supreme leader of Fratres de Hominis, they can't figure out who they hate more, aliens like you, or droids like me." he replied to her. "He's definitely on my kill list, but I want to start with a smaller rank in Leone's mob." Mike said. "David's right hand man, Ronald Belmont, is often seen hanging out in this gay club called 'Bananas,' he's in there for three hours every night." Freddy tells the robotic, teenage killing machine. Then again, because of Mike's history and what he's been through, he might as well be a man. "Where did you hear this man?" Craig asks him. "On a subreddit named 'BosWash Daily' actually, there's pictures of him coming in and out of the joint that have leaked online just recently."

Freddy shows them several pictures of Ronald coming in and out of Bananas, watching over his shoulders as he does it, as if there's a paparazzi right around the corner taking pictures of him. Ronald had blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin as white as the clouds. He was wearing long black clothes, long pants, a black hoodie and sunglasses to try to cover his face. The photos include time stamps of when they were taken. One was taken at eleven o'clock at night, on March the fifth, 2074, where Ronald was hiding his face in shame with his hoodie. Another one was taken on March the sixth of the same year as the other one, at eight thirty at night, with Ronald talking to one of the bouncers at the gay club's entrance. "Are you sure that's him?" Jake inquired. "Yep that's him, it's been blowing up all over the web since three hours ago." he told Jake. "Lord, he's such a fucking retard if he thinks nobody will recognize him." Craig said. "Any hitman could tell who he really is, even if he did wear the old fashioned trench coat and fedora hat." "You don't say." Mike responded to Craig. Butch was skeptical of what Freddy was showing the crew, he reminds Freddy "You do realize that these basement dwellers from reddit aren't detectives or forensic scientists right?" "I know that, but it's been on multiple news outlets online so far." "Fox News, GNN, USA weekly, Red Pill Gazette, One Nation News and TMZ." Freddy told the robust, middle aged, cyborg mercenary, who was still sitting on the brown couch, chugging vodka from his flask. "Let me take a closer look at these photos Fred." Mike tells the rookie. Freddy hands over his phone to Mike Watts, the robotic super-soldier scans the images through his HUD, then processes the images he saw to his personal computer from within his right forearm to see if they match the real life, facial features of Ronald Belmont in other pictures online. "The pictures are little bit blurry, they have low resolution but I managed to solve that, I believe it's him." Mike concluded. Craig is astonished and asks "Can you send them to me Mike?" "I'll have to look at these too, you're not as good at this computer stuff as I am yet." he points out. "Ten four Craig." he replied to the skilled hacker. He sends the photos that he scanned, downloaded, and enhanced to his best friend's email address through his personal, touch pad computer. "Thanks Mike." "Don't mention it Craig." Mike replied. Craig looked at the photos from reddit, then looked at the other photos of Ronald Belmont online to make comparisons, as well with police reports of what David Kneller's top adviser has done in the past such as getting caught drunk driving six years ago, which also had Ronald's private information and everything. "Well I'll be damned, it's him." Craig confirmed. "Freddy I should give you a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's, just for this." Butch told the chubby, Doe recruit. "I'm seventeen." Freddy replied. "You can give it to me if you wish man, I've turned twenty one weeks ago, me and Freddy both found the photos actually." Jake said to Butch. "Piss off dweeb, I wasn't talking to you." he told him inarticulately. Little did Jake know that Butch had a little too much to drink, Jake was incredibly sheltered growing up, so sheltered that he can't tell if someone is intoxicated or not. "Don't bother man." Freddy told his friend. "So how are we going to catch or kill this guy?" Aurora asked. "I doubt that he's going to come back that joint ever again since everybody knows his big secret." she mentioned. "That's not going to be a problem Aurora, I already have Ronald Belmont's address and everything by looking him up online through police reports on him." Craig told her. "Don't you mean Smurfette without a soul or the illegal alien in the room?" Butch asked him. "BUTCH!" Mike yelled at him. "Bitch my parents just left me in a life capsule on Earth without a word about who I was, why they left me here on earth, or jack shit." "So shut your mouth." Aurora told Butch. Butch thought about punching her in the face, but he decided to still lay down on the couch, drink his whiskey and not say a word to her. "When are we going after David's BFF Mike?" Craig asked. "We're going after him tomorrow night." he answered. "Craig, Freddy, and Jake will track the IP address of David's phone so we can track where he is." "Preferably I want to kill him in his sleep in his own home at night, but if I need some backup, I'll call either Aurora or Butch for help." Mike told the group. "Everyone got it?" he asked. The whole group said yes. "Great." "Time to get some shut eye people, it's already midnight." Mike told the crew. "Freaking finally, I swear my eye bags have eye bags after not sleeping for three days straight." Craig said as he was heading towards his bedroom. "You said it Craig." said Butch as he was leaving. "Goodnight Mike." "Night man." he replied to Craig as he went with and escorted Aurora outside. "Bye guys." Freddy and Jake said while leaving Craig's apartment.

"So Mike, did those thugs get private information about me, back in my workplace?" Aurora asked him as they went down the stairs to her car. "I don't know if they were dumb enough not to take pictures of your information and sent it to Edward himself, but here it is." He gives her the folder. Aurora opens it and finds all the documents containing private information about her, including her physical address. "Oh thank god, thank you so much for doing this." she said to her tall, robotic boyfriend. She then jumped to latch onto Mike Watts' torso, and kissed him on his cheek, part of his amber face, as they were both one of the balconies in the apartment building. Mike smiled and told her as he chuckled a bit "You're welcome babe, come on now we gotta walk down the stairs." "Sure honey." said Aurora as she got off of him. "So I heard you're staying with me for now on." she told Mike. "I am, even after I rid of Ed's cartel, I'll still stay in your apartment, or should I be saying 'our apartment.'" When they reached the first floor, Aurora then made a request for him "Mike, if you're staying over at my apartment can you do me a favor?" "Sure Aurora, what is it?" he asked her. "Promise me you're not going to make anymore contact with Butch after you get revenge on Edward Leone, and rebuild Thomas King's cathedral." she wanted. "I promise." he said to her. To be honest, Mike doesn't know for sure if Butch will ever leave his life, or how he'll ever convince his old associate from the good old days to overcome his prejudice, if not ever. They both get inside Aurora's hot pink, 2068 Jaguar B52, sports sedan, and head back towards her apartment.

Meanwhile

As Mike's meeting with his friends and associates to get his revenge on Edward Leone's crime family is over, Jenny Wakeman struggles to go to sleep for the next school day, as she lays on the bed, staring at the night sky through the giant window in her room, overlooking the neighborhood. It's filled to the brim with computers and other electrical devices for monitoring threats worldwide that she either takes care of or ignores, and it has basic amenities that made it look like any other teenage bedroom. It had posters of teen idols, magazines covering the latest fashion and culture in the 2060s and 2070s. From hearing all the gossip about other kids in her high school, how the kids who she knows about and her closest friends Jenny has grown up with since freshmen year have changed, especially Brad and Sheldon, and how they've been impacted by the world around them, how everything is so polarized now. Everyone lately has been changing, for better and for worse. Kids who're juniors like her at school weren't talking about being popular as much when they were freshmen or sophomores anymore, they were now talking about their futures, what colleges they're excited to go. Yet at the same time they also talk about the latest trends, school gossip, and about trying to be popular. Unlike what they did when they were younger, the boys and girls in her school are about to take things like dating and simply hanging out to whole new levels. Jenny hates the idea of never seeing Sheldon or Brad ever again after they all graduate from senior year, she doesn't know what she's going to do for the rest of her life after school, outside of saving the world. She could be a courier like when she used to work for that shady businessman. Jenny wished she still had some money left over from her last job to fix what's left of the house, since after fighting her sisters when Dr. Locus had them turn on her and her mother, half of the house was destroyed. Nora Wakeman could only afford to get two fifths of the missing half. Anxious and somber, Jenny got out her cell phone from within one of her pigtails to call Brad, ask him some advice and talk with him, even though it was an hour to midnight.

As Brad was sleeping in his room, all of a sudden his phone was ringing. Brad wanted to forget that he got rejected by Pteresa for the sixteenth time during his junior year tonight. He was having the best dream of his life. He was skinny dipping in a luxurious and huge hot tub with a bunch of female supermodels, real playboy cover kind of supermodels, and he got a little annoyed that his dream was interrupted when he was about to hit first and second base at the same time with one of the curvaceous women. He put his blanket away, got out of his bed and picked up his phone. "Hello, who is it?" Brad asked the caller in his Skyway Patrol themed underwear. "Brad, do you mind if I speak to you for a few minutes?" Jenny asked her over the phone. "Jen, it's eleven o'clock at night." he told her. "You know that right?" Jenny then explained to him "I'm sorry Brad, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now, it's about our future senior year and other things." "Oh." said Brad. He could imagine how the idea of friends, and the people you've grown up with possibly leaving your life forever could mean to Jenny; as they, Sheldon, and the rest of the future seniors will eventually graduate and move on with their lives, transiting from one time in their lives to another. Their comings of age are going to come to an end. "Jenny, sometimes people you know in life come and go, and you never see them again." "I doubt you'll miss seeing the Crust cousins and Don Prima." he said to her. "Yeah." she agreed. "But I promise you, I'll never leave you from your life as a best friend, even after I graduate." Brad told her with confidence. "But you told me you wanted to join Skyway Patrol after you graduate though." "You said that you wanted to have your own adventures." Jenny reminded him. Brad sighed and felt sorry about what he said to her earlier, yet he had to be honest. "Jenny, I didn't mean to upset you, its just when I'm with you on your adventures to fight intergalactic aliens, I feel so useless." "And I don't like being useless." "You have superpowers and numerous weapons from the inside, I can barely open a bottle of ketchup and I can never get a date with a member of the fairer sex." he said. "Aw." Jenny said with pity. "If I join Skyway Patrol if Tyler Kirk wins this fall, I could be something more, I could be a real badass, like my dad." Brad revealed. "Your dad is in Skyway Patrol?" Jenny questioned. "No even better, UNSOG, United Nations Special Operations Group." "They're the UNE's most elite, military fighting force." "They put Skyway Patrol to shame by nine hundred miles." he answered. "UNSOG operatives have access to all sorts of weaponry, armor, gadgets, vehicles, and drones." "They do a variety of deadly missions to protect Humanity, black ops, sabotage, coups, assassinations, counter terrorist operations, sieges, hostage rescue, raids, POW rescue, and all sorts of stuff." "Each UNSOG member and unit has their own nicknames, the most famous unit in UNSOG is Spaceforce Team Six." Brad told her all of this, elated. "If I get some experience from being in Skyway Patrol, I would be more qualified to join the UN Marine Core, move up the ranks and become a part of UNSOG like my dad." "Maybe I could have the chance to spend some time with him in person than just talk to him on the phone." he went on. "Is your dad ever home with you and Tuck?" Jenny asked him. "No." he answered. "I mean have you ever seen my parents when you hung out with me and Tuck?" "My mom focuses a lot of her time on her career as an aerospace pilot for Boeing, she flies people on a passenger spaceship from earth to all over the solar system." "She often shows up at nine o'clock at night nowadays to talk with me and Tuck, give my little brother a bedtime story, falls asleep, and then wakes up the next day for work before I do for school." he tells her, crestfallen. "Hey at least you don't have anyone to nag at you, just ask me when it comes to my mom." Jenny says to him. "Yeah, expect I'm the one who has to take care of Tuck for most of the time." "I even had to change my little brother's diapers while Dad was on Mars when I was fourteen, and Tuck was six, yet still needed diaper changes till he was in second grade." Brad mentioned. "When did your dad leave for combat?" Jenny asks him "It must be rough for you not having dad around in your house for several years." Brad tries to remember how old he and Tuck were when their father answered the call to duty while he grabs an album book from inside the table cabinet to his right. He opens the book and answers her, while looking at the picture of him, his mother and father in uniform before he was sent to fight as a lieutenant colonel "My dad went to serve for ten years while I was seven years old and when my mother had Tuck inside her womb for eight months, he missed out Tuck being born." "Wow, so that means your dad is returning home soon, because it's March fourteenth, 2074." she reminds him. "And it's only a few months away from June." she tells him. "Oh my god, I know, he's going to be coming back home soon, I'm going to feel so nostalgic when he does, he has missed out a lot in our lives." said Brad. "Also before I hang up and go back to sleep, if it makes you feel any better, I'm on social media, on Minds particularly." "Feel free to make an account to follow me and Sheldon, just please don't..." before Brad could even finish what he was saying, Jenny said "Oh, social media of course!" "Why didn't I think of making one before?" she asked herself. "I could get popular by all the kids at school, and I'll never lose contact with you, Sheldon, or anyone ever again!" "THANK YOU!" Jenny said, lovingly, like how a cat purrs and rubs against its owner. "Jenny, wait!" Brad tells her. Before he tells her he hasn't finished what he was saying, Jenny hangs up. "Oh boy." Brad says to himself as he goes back to bed. Meanwhile Jenny could finally sleep at night.


	3. Our Lives as Teenage Robots: Episode 3

**Our Lives as Teenage Robots**

A My Life as a Teenage Robot Fan-fiction by Bobby E

Act 1, Episode 3: A Message

As Jenny leaves the hospital, she thought her errands would be done, until hundreds of giant, mutated mole rats dug up to the surface and starting terrorizing people and destroying private and public property in Tremorton in front of her eyes. She got out her laser beam guns to send them back to where they came from. Jenny starts flying around town shooting at them in the streets, blowing at least two hundred of them away into bloody chunks, bits and pieces. She lost count what her kill count of these monsters were. Then, the giant, ugly creatures started retreating back underground into the holes they've came out of. "There's a whole colony of them in Tremorton, I'm going to have to inside it, and kill it's queen." she reminded herself. She finds a dug up tunnel in the toy store, Wound the World, by seeing a bundle of mole rats going inside the store, before she went in the tunnel to go after them, one of the terrified kids in the store called out her name, "Hey there little fella, what is is it?" she asked the little boy. The little kid was wearing a yellow shirt with Elon Musk's face on it, the first man who landed on Mars, who later founded the first human settlement on mars, Telsa Square, which later paved the way to the slow terraforming of Mars that started in 2042, with the help of the ISP (Interstellar Space Program) founded by the UN after World War Three. The ISP basically absorbed NASA, CNSA, RFSA, ESA, JAXA, among many other government space agencies on earth. "One of those ugly monsters stole the toy I was going to buy, it's a wind up toy with a high pitched voice." he told the super powered robot. "What does it look like?" Jenny asked him. "It's a blue and red robot toy with yellow lighting bolts on it." Just from listening to the description, Jenny knew the toy he was talking about was probably someone she knows. "Don't worry, I'll get back for you." Jenny goes inside by crawling through the tunnel, turning on her night vision as she struggles to go through it. "Crikey, this isn't going to do it." Jenny transforms both of her arms into one big drill, to get to the underground colony faster. "That's better." she told herself.

Jenny eventually finds the colony of naked mole rats when she reached the other side of the tunnel. She found herself in a narrow hallway made of concrete, it was covered in cobwebs and dust. She decides to pull out a lighter from one of her fingers for a brief moment to find a clue where she was. Jenny then sees a reflection from the flames, Jenny walks over to the reflection and wipes the dust off, she discovers a silver plaque that says what the underground facility is named, 'Black Hole, US Military Complex.' Its was an old and abandoned US military installation and underground nuclear bunker that was built over a hundred years ago, more than a hundred and sixty feet beneath the Appalachian mountains in the West Virginia/Virginia border near what is now, the town of Tremorton in Highland County. The Black Hole complex was also between the borders of West Virginian counties of Pendleton and Pocahontas, right at the tip of Highland county, and its part of series of underground tunnels and doomsday bunkers all across the United States. "Strange, I think I've heard about this bunker before, but where did I hear about this place?" "An urban legend that Brad told me about?" she asked herself. She then turns off her lighter. Jenny decides to forget about it and focus on the mission. She also found out where the security room was from reading the plaque, it was up on the ninth floor, and she was on the tenth floor, where the server room is in too. She notices that there's a total of fifteen floors. As she looked up at the ceiling she found the Great Seal of the United States, "Wow, this place is ancient, decades before even my mother was born." Jenny thought to herself, because now the US is part of a planetary, federal republic in control of nearly everything in the solar system. Coincidentally, she was right next to the room to the power generator, because the door to it was labeled so. The door to it was as rusty as she could imagine, she walks to the door, only to step on a pile of naked mole rat dung, Jenny was grossed out but she had to go inside it to turn on the power, and then get the security control room. As soon as she opens it, Jenny finds that there's about twenty mole rats in the room. The room had two rotary converters that are supposed to power the Black Hole complex, and there was a power switch in the back of the room, with a lever to turn it on. As one of the giant mole rats jumped and lunged itself at her, she got out a four foot long, chainsaw from within one of her hands and tearing the giant beast in half, with it's blood squirting all the over the place, even on Jenny's face and eyes, while she transforms her other hand into a giant hammer. Jenny hacks, slashes, and bashes these mutated creatures, slicing their limbs off, and smashes them into bloody bits like she was making mashed potatoes. Jenny kills the last one in the power generator room by gashing it's neck with the chainsaw, she was about to cut its head off completely, but the chainsaw got caught in the corpse's flesh and bones. She had to pull it out by first stepping on it's torso, then pull it out. "Okay, I got to remind myself not to use the chainsaw again, even though its cool as hell." Jenny tells herself as she picks the grisly remains out of the cutting chain after turning her other hand back to normal. She walks to the power switch to turn it on and pulls the level after she picked all the crimson bits out of her chainsaw. The Black Hole bunker lit up like a Christmas tree as Jenny went back to using regular vision. In response to the lights turning on, the hundreds of mole rats that were residing in the Black Hole complex became incredibly enraged by the bright lights that came out of nowhere in their minds. They began wandering all over the place, as Jenny could hear the thuds echoing throughout the underground compound, they were coming down to the bottom floor any second. Jenny pulled out her laser beam gun from her right arm, and brought out a concrete cutter from her left hand, she knew they were coming. She walks out of the power generator room to face the rest of the mutated mole rats and find the security control system. They were crawling all over the bunker, on the floors, on the walls, and the ceilings, they even came out of the air vents. Jenny found a stairway that lead to the upper floors in the complex to her left, but there's also an elevator right in front of her, and another to the end of the confined hallway to her right. She rushes towards the stairway and walks up the stairs, while blasting and tearing the mole rats apart with ease, their blood, guts and limbs splattered all over the place. Jenny makes it to the ninth floor, but struggles to locate where the security control room was, as mutated mole rats were coming at her from all sides. So Jenny decided to bring out her Shiva swords, while spinning around like the Tasmanian devil to slice and dice them. She went through all of the old, dusty, and narrow corridors while spinning like that on the ninth floor. Jenny didn't count how many corridors they were because she was too busy killing the abominations. The robotic superhero then stopped spinning and put away the swords. "Okay, now to find the room."

She finds the room by looking at some of the dusty plaques that were on the walls, it was next to the maintenance room that was connected to the power generator room via stairs. Jenny walks inside the room with blood all over her automated body, closes and locks the door behind her. The security control room was filled with a computer terminal, several computers, control panels, electronic displays, surveillance equipment, and four video walls that reached to the ceiling. She sees a reflection of herself from one of the many computer screens in the room, she notices that she's covered in blood, "Ewww, I'm literally a bloody mess." "I gotta remember that I need to shower myself with oil after this." she tells herself. She looks at all the black electronic displays, wondering how to turn them all on. The vent in the security room breaks and fifty dirty, mutated mole rats swarmed the room through the vent. "Oh my god, when can I ever take a break!?" she asked herself, out loud. She got out her Shiva swords again to slice them apart. She was slitting their throats, slicing their skins, and hacking their limbs off. One of their heads were rolling on the floor in the room, Jenny just stomps on it, crushing it like how a sledge hammer destroys a pumpkin. Jenny sighs for a bit in relief, puts the Shiva swords away, and looks underneath one of the security consoles to find a way to turn it on, as the security console she's looking under is suppose to show camera feed of every room, hall, and lobby in the Black Hole complex. She finds there's a power strip which connects all the electronics in the console, Jenny presses the button to turn it all on, and then turns on the desktop tower that's connected to all the computer monitors. The computer that connected all the other computer monitors required a password, luckily for her there was a sticky note that listed the password for the security camera console, the password was "Quakers/1952." Jenny types it and thinks to herself "Did they ever consider not leaving passwords around in a place like this?" She clicks through a lot of stuff for about two minutes until she accessed the CCTV, showing what's going on all across the complex. The display from the CCTV feed looked like its being recorded with an old VCR tape. "Ugh, found you." she says as she finds the naked mole rat queen, with a disgusted look on her face. The wrinkly, pink skinned queen was in the shopping mall in the food court section, which was part of the second, third and fourth floors, because the entire mall was so huge. The loathsome queen was the size of a Brontosaurus, it had saliva coming out of her big, bucked teeth, it's black and soulless eyes were the size of golf balls, it was breast feeding about twenty mole rat babies, it was heavily obese, and there were at least seventy five mole rats roaming the cafeteria eating their queen's and their own ordure. If Jenny could, she would upchuck just from looking at the site, it was one of the nastiest things she's ever seen in her life, and for someone who fought intergalactic aliens from destroying humanity, that says a lot. Jenny decides to not use the elevator so she could just kill the mole rat queen right away, and plans to go up to each floor before the third and fourth floors to kill the mutated rats that reside in the bunker. She went around the complex hacking apart and blasting mole rats into gory bits and even ashes, floor by floor, in the dormitories, the hallways, the storage rooms, the radio station room, the garden room, the library, the workshop, the science lab, the medical bay, the gym, classrooms, the lounges, that took up three stories in total the bathrooms and showers on each floor, Jenny even went down fifteen floors below the power station room to deal with rest of the mutants, where the water treatment and purification rooms were.

When Jenny was about to reach the shopping mall, "Good golly, how many hours have passed by?" she wondered. Jenny checked what time it was by getting out the computer monitor from her chest that her mom communicates with her through when Jenny is out and about, whether Nora would scold her daughter or remind her to save the earth from burly, bloodthirsty demonic, pan-sexual, abominable snowmen from Pluto. The digital clock on the monitor shows that an hour has passed by, and it's one o'clock in the afternoon, "It feels like I've been down here for three hours." Jenny thought to herself as she got the big computer monitor back inside her chest. "Okay here it goes." Jenny says to herself as she gets out her tino drill and razor blades via both of her hands as she enters the shopping mall. From what she sees, there was about to over ninety hundred mutated mole rats roaming the stores, walkways and corroded escalators. Some of them were using their claws, struggling to get inside one of the glass elevators that haven't been used in ages. Jenny proceeds to kill as many of those abominations as she goes to take care of the gargantuan queen. The subterranean mall was being painted with the critters' vital fluids. Jenny doesn't recall having to kill an entire colony of critters like this, other than the robot ant colony he rid of that one time where she ripped off the queen's head and showed it to Tuck and Brad. But this time, she was butchering biological lifeforms, she wasn't used to having blood and guts splattering all over her titanium alloy body. Jenny had been covered in dust, dirt, rust, but not in blood before. She couldn't kill those super-killer bunnies that made Tremorton look like a war zone because they looked too cute, so she ended up capturing them by capturing them in electric nets that zapped them unconscious. But the large, mutated naked mole rats were so hideous and so ghastly that Jenny felt like she needed to put them out of their miserable existence. Still, she felt kind of bad about doing it, then again she killed monsters and robots that were threats to humanity like this before, she just wasn't used to killing them like this.

Jenny eventually finds the mole rat queen in the food court, it roared in anger like a demonic being from another dimension, as it smelled the blood of her children and loyal subjects covered on Jenny's body. The queen uses one of it's claws to strike at Jenny, she dodges it by flying up in the air through her rocket boosters in her pigtails. Jenny gags as she clasps her hands together to transform into a single arm saw and tells the colossal, mutated beast "Jeez, you're seriously one ugly bitch." The mole rat queen screeches like someone was scratching a chalkboard with a hook before as its about to smack Jenny with one of its paws, Jenny dodges one of its attacks by ducking in front of a cafeteria table, she raises her saw arm upwards and cuts it off, causing a gaping mess. The queen finds Jenny and steps towards her to take a bite out of her with it's yellow, big bucked teeth. She got out of the queen's way by rolling to one of the columns to her left in the food court to take cover. Jenny then uses her rocket boosters in her pigtails to saw one of the naked mole rat queen's legs off. As she was in the middle of sawing off one of it's legs, and a bunch of mutated mole rats lunged at her from the second floor to protect their queen, but Jenny fires lasers from her eyes and legs at them, causing them to explode like they were being cooked in a microwave. Jenny tears one of its legs off in just seven seconds. As the queen struggles to get back up to attack her, Jenny proceeds to mount on top of the mole rat queen's torso, with hooks coming out of the bottom of her feet, penetrating through the nasty creature's flesh and latching onto it's body, and Jenny decapitates the queen's head off with her saw arm within a brief, but unpleasant twelve seconds. The decapitated head was same size of a T-Rex's head. Jenny's arms turn back to normal. She then decides to use her flip phone from within one of her pigtails to take a selfie of her with the queen's head, winking while doing the okay sign, showing that she saved the day. "This will make a great profile pic." she thought to herself as the flip phone turned back into one of her blue, titanium pigtails. "Now to find the toy." Jenny fires a laser beam from her right hand at it's half limbless body and it blows up into several chunks. Jenny then scans the area to find the missing toy from Wound the World, "Oh great, its Killgore." Jenny said in annoyance as she discovers Killgore, caught in one of the old banner in the food court that welcomed people in the Black Hole complex, hanging three stories up above the third floor's walkway that connected the stores on the left and right of each other, twenty yards away from her. Jenny used her stretchy arms to grab the pint-sized, wind up toy robot from the banner he was caught in and kept him in one of her arms as she began searching for the exit up in the first floor, she wasn't in the mood to talk to Killgore right now, after being stuck inside Armagedroid with him which he claimed to have rebuilt. She then walks up the stairs to reach the exit. Jenny enters the vault door room, and its void of anything outside of computer consoles and monitors. The vault door looked like it was for a highly secure bank like in a typical heist movie, it was shaped like a cog, it was followed by a long air lock, ending with a high security door, with three layers of steel and a slab of lead in the middle of it. The blast door was also connected to a large mechanical arm mounted to the entrance's ceiling. There were three security cameras besides the door, a warning light and a siren were also next to the door. She finds the old switch that is suppose to open the giant, thick vault blast door that had sealed the immense, underground bunker for nearly thirty years. Jenny spots the control panel for the door and walks to it. The panel had a green button for opening the door, and a red button for closing it. Jenny presses the green button, as the door opens, the arm swings down and it pulls the door toward onto a gear rack that was built into the floor, letting the door roll aside slowly. The sirens were blaring and the warning lights were lit with red and white lights. As the door is finally open, there was West Virginian state police taking cover behind their patrol cars with their pistols and shotguns aiming at the bunker's open entrance; and UNE mechanized infantry were aiming their assault rifles and repeating laser rifles at the entrance too. Jenny's mouth dropped as she knew that her super heroine butt is in bit of a pickle right now. "Are you XJ9?" the sheriff of Pendleton county asked her through a loudspeaker, in his southern accent. The sheriff was blonde in his late fifties, he was in full uniform outside of his straw cowboy hat, he had a big and mustache and eyebrows, and he had long sideburns that reached to the angle of his mandibles. "Yes, my name is Jenny though." she answered. "Okay just do as a I say and we will all get along fine."

About thirty minutes later, she was being decontaminated through a special shower for androids, with oil instead of water to rid of possible radiation and other weird diseases they think she might be infected with. During the process, she wasn't allowed to do it herself, it Jenny is in a secret facility that was hidden underneath Tremorton's official park, which was once used by a group with a strong hatred of robots with AI, posing as government agents, now used by the UN government. They also took Killgore for a bit, thankfully they didn't wind up him up. After Jenny was done with the decontamination process, she walked out of the shower and was lead to an interrogation room in the facility. "So, why am I here exactly?" Jenny asked the army sergeant who was sitting at the other side of the steel table. He was a brawny guy wearing a multi-cam uniform, aviator sunglasses, and blue beret with a morale patch, it was shaped like circle and it featured a flaming sword with the motto underneath the sword, "Semper Fidelis." "You're here because you reactivated the Black Hole Complex by bringing its power back, a former US military base which suppose to remain closed and off limits to anyone, after the war against Armagedroid during mid to late 2041." he answered. He then asked her why. "There was an entire colony of mutated, naked mole rats inside the bunker, there were was over a thousand of them, I killed it's queen and they won't be bothering anyone again." "I don't see the big deal here." Jenny said. "We've been notified through an alarm once Black Hole's power was suddenly restored from within the base, it could've turned back on because of a few computer nerds with guns want to turn it into some sort of hangout, or some rouge androids who sympathize with the Old Cluster that are using it as base of operations to destroy Earth and the rest of humanity." the man explained to her. "Luckily, from what we've seen in the bunker, it looks like you saved the day, but we're also going to tell something before you go." he went on. "What is it?" Jenny asked. "You have been interfering with a case by INTERPOL, the GIA, Skyway Patrol, pretty much by the whole UN government." "Oh wow, I wonder what it's about." Jenny spoke sarcastically as she rolled her eyes for a moment. "Yes, it is." "Stay out of this investigation, it is supposed to remain classified and kept away from the public, especially from amature superheros who would act as judge, jury, and executioner." he told Jenny. "What makes you think I'll kill him?" Jenny asked. "I spared him at the rooftop and left him for the cops to pick up, didn't I?" The sergeant paused for about three seconds to answer her. From the look on his face, Jenny can assume that he's thinking that she's being really rude. "It doesn't matter, you still cannot interfere with this investigation, that means you cannot go after the MI-8 unit or try to contact him." he reminded her. "The MI-8 unit is a teenage, multiple-purpose, robotic infantry unit, designed by a team of UN scientists in a top secret facility within the Hellas Megacity colony in Hellas Planitia, Mars." "So the conspiracy theory about him is true?" she asked. "Yes it is." he answered. "He was designed as a super soldier capable killing anything in a thousand and one ways, extra terrestrials, robots and androids, and even human beings if he has to." "So because he went from a super soldier to super villain, the United Nations of Earth are afraid of being held guilty by association with Mike?" she asks. "Pretty much, we've been trying to get him for years and failed." "Now imagine how the public will react once they figure out that Mike Watts was designed by Earth's government and interstellar empire as the greatest killing machine ever invented by mankind, where it's example would be the next step in human evolution, replacing humanity as we know it today in the late 21st century." he tells her as Jenny is in shock about what she learns about the teenage, former mafia associate turned vigilante, robot's origins. "There would be massive riots in the streets of every city on earth and in her territories, even more humans would become neo-luddites and start destroying any robot or android they can find, all because of fear of being replaced by robots, androids, and other automatons with advanced, artificial intelligence like yourself and MI-8." he went on. "All of that happening if this big secret got out wouldn't surprise me, considering how an anti robot, hate group used to hang out in this place." Jenny stated. The interrogator nodded his head for a bit as she was talking, looking at the time on his watch, but he was still listening. "One more thing we tell you to do before you go, do not tell anyone about where Mike Watts came from, ever; we could have you turned off and dismantled for revealing classified information." he orders her. "Yes sir." "I want to ask a question, can I have the toy back as I leave?" Jenny requested. "Sure, here you go." the sarge said as he brought the wanna be super-villain on the interrogating table. He then gave Jenny back the wind up key separately. "Thanks." she replied.

Jenny left the underground facility where she and a fire team of UN army soldiers that escorted her entered the base with a deactivated Killgore in her arms, a base which is code named 'Yankee Alpha X-ray, Zero Three, Hotel November,' a secret elevator hidden in the supply closet of a beauty salon. However she remembers that Sheldon told her that he entered the compound through a trap door that was activated as Sheldon and the other agent were in the middle of having their hair done, falling out of their seats and into the bunker's main room. As she was in the elevator, boring and typical elevator music is playing, it sounded like something that was made in the nineteen fifties. "Wow, I'm just in love with the elevator music, I rather be embarrassed by Britt and Tiff in front of the whole school to see, for a whole eleven minutes than listening to this." she thought to herself. Jenny then thought back on what she said, "Well maybe not." The elevator reaches the salon's secret closet and it's doors opened. As she left the beauty salon through it's front door, she comes across her mom who was sitting on one of the benches in the park, facing right in front of the salon.

Jenny sighs, walks toward her and sits down on the bench right next to her mother, and asks Nora Wakeman "Let me guess, the military called you without letting me know?" "Yes, they did call me about what happened and lead me here." "They didn't let you know I was coming here?" she asked her daughter. "Nope, they didn't." Jenny answered her. "I can't believe I'm not allowed to go after Mike Watts." she complained. "Jennifer, I understand why you want to stop him after ignoring his criminal activity for years, but it's for your own safety if you don't go after that mass murdering machine." "It took him seconds to leave you almost like scrap metal during that car chase on route 250." she reminded Jenny. "Whoever built, programmed, and designed him must have completed building a teenage robot before I did, but made it more advanced than I ever could." Jenny then decides to tell her mother what the dumb UN soldier told her about where the MI-8 unit came from. "Mom, he was a top secret super soldier created by the UN government who went, that's why." "A UN soldier had told me." Nora Wakeman thought about the possibility for a second, "Well that would make sense." "He's shown to be more advanced and deadlier than you are, he's had more experience in combat and it wouldn't surprise me if he was also more mature than most teenagers." "But the idea of him being built by the UN government is still a conspiracy theory, a non-surprising origin of Mike Watts and it wouldn't shock me if it is true, but it's still just a conspiracy theory." "Either way, fighting Mighty Mike would be an unwinnable battle for you." said Nora. "Seriously?" Jenny asked. "Aren't you suppose to be one of the best scientist from Earth?" "We can beat him." she told her mother with a smile. "Don't patronize me Jenny." "I'm sorry to tell you this, you cannot stop him and his ultra-violent crusade against his former mob bosses." "I have no doubt that countless people, criminals and civilians will die from the carnage, not just in the Boswash, but worldwide and in the solar system." Nora stated. "How many people are going to die with him on the loose?" Jenny asked in uneasiness. Nora figures out what the average number of how many people died during the barrage between Mighty Mike and whoever he was fighting against, and the recorded kill count of how many people the ginger bot slaughtered in total on INTERPOL's page of him online, which is according to the page: 33,182 victims. She then does the math and concluded "Approximately hundreds of people per month, the worst possibility would be thousands of people this year." Jenny was astonished by the possibility that he could leave so many people dead. "Oh my god, we gotta stop him right now!" she declared. "XJ9!" "You don't have the proper equipment and technology to fight him yet!" the legendary scientist pointed out. "You're going to have to wait for a while until I give you the tools to make you capable of defeating such a ruffian." Jenny then asked her "How long is it going to take?" "Perhaps in a month." Nora estimated. "In other words, people are going to die due to his recklessness and the mob's malice, and there's nothing I can do about it for a whole month." said Jenny in disappointment. "I'm afraid so Jenny, you can't be able to save everyone at once, we're just going to have to wait for a while till you're ready to face him." said Nora. "What kind of tools are you going to give me to fight Mighty Mike?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet, I'll come up with some sort of contraption for you." "Say what are you are doing with that toy anyway?" Nora asked. Jenny's mother then looked at the wind up toy, robot's label. "Is that Killgare?" Nora then asked. "His name is pronounced 'kill-gore' mom." "He managed to rebuilt Armagedroid somehow and trapped me and himself inside the mechanized behemoth." Jenny answered Nora with a straight, angry face, as she kept in her thoughts of how much Killgore was such a shrewd, little twerp. Nora could only laugh at the idea that a bot that's barely one foot tall could rebuild such a war machine, as Jenny just sat there in frustration that her own mother didn't believe her. Nora eventually stopped laughing and questioned "Say why did that UN soldier tell you all of that classified information about the MI-8 unit?" "Beats me, maybe he was just an idiot." said Jenny. "He probably was, he probably was." her mother replied. There was a brief, ten second pause of silence as they both keep their thoughts inside them. The moment of silence then ends with Jenny asking her mother "You don't believe me do you?" "Nope, that's impossible for such a tiny, little thing." her mother told the robotic superhero, with a blank face. "Ugh, great." "Anyway mom, I have to bring this toy back to a little boy, I'll see you at home." she tells Nora before she blasts to off to the Wound the World toy store, with Killgore in her arms. "You too young lady." She says to her daughter while she's about to blast off. While Jenny blasts off to give the kid back his toy, Nora gets off the bench and heads back to her car outside Tremorton park.

Seven hours and thirty minutes later

It's eight o' clock on a Thursday night, the BosWash megacity is just about to gleam with lit up windows, colorful neon lights on contemporary and art deco style skyscrapers, commercials with sound and full motion video being projected through big and tall holograms, automobiles on the ground and some of them in the sky with their headlights on, illuminated metro trains that travel at the speed of a bullet, to the point where night almost resembles day. People were driving their cars as they were blasting vaporwave music on their way home or to wherever else they wanted to go, couples were walking on the sidewalks with their children playing on their smart phones because their parents let them, and teenagers and young adults were having fun for the night. It was a good night for once in Northern Virginia, the BosWash's poorest and most crime ridden area out of the six. Meanwhile Mike and his friends were out to hunt down one man, Ronald Belmont, David Kneller's right hand man in Fratres Hominis, a notoriously violent hate group with connections to Edward Leone's crime family. Mike Watts is just walking on one of the sidewalks in Ronald Belmont's neighborhood, in Chantilly. He was disguised as Clarence, the man he killed during the Bikini Bottom siege just yesterday. He was wearing a bright blue, short sleeved Hawaiian, collared shirt with black palm trees on it, and brown khaki pants. Michael chose this disguise so he could scare the shit out of Ronald. He then stopped walking and stood for a moment, right in front of Ronald's three story townhouse from the sidewalk across the other side of the street. He then sent his MI1 Spyfly to scan the house for a way to break in unnoticed. "Mikey, are you there?" Craig asked him over the radio. "Ten four, I'm standing in front of Ronald's townhouse." "I'm figuring out how to break into his house, so far from looking at the fly's camera feed on my HUD, nobody is home, and it looked like he's left in a hurry." he told him. "Can you hack the security cameras in and around Ronald Belmont's house?" "Maybe making Ronald unable to see the camera feed?" "Disable any alarms?" "Find out where he's off to?" Mike asked Craig. "The neighborhood is Baker Field, I'm going to pick the lock at the front door." "Copy, doing that right now for you." he tells his best friend. Craig, and the new Doe hackers, Jake and Freddy, were on their mobile computers inside Craig's RV which is parked in Lake Fairfax park, hacking through cameras and microphones, infiltrating security systems, accessing private information about all sorts of people and monitoring those people's bank accounts. Unfortunately, there were a fair amount of people camping in Lake Fairfax, close by where Craig's RV was parked. There were loud and obnoxious college kids who consume THC and alcohol as fuel sources that were having a party near the lake, playing loud dupstep and atrocious mumble rap, and there were a few couples making out with one another up against trees. There were a few RVs that were parked and they were a few yards away from them. So Craig and the three new recruits had to take turns looking over their shoulders, to make sure no one stumbles into their business. "Aurora, how is it going at Bananas in Washington D.C?" Craig asked her. Aurora was inside the club drinking an Arnold Palmer, wearing jean shorts and a white tank top, she had undyed from blonde back to her natural, red hair yesterday. "I haven't seen him here tonight, I guess it took one embarrassing tabloid for him to never come back." "I'll ask the bartender if he knows where Mr. Belmont is." Aurora said over the radio chat through her wireless, bluetooth earpiece. "Okay." Craig responded over the radio. "Any luck at the headquarters of Fratres Hominis in Arlington, Butch?" he asked.

Butch was already inside the headquarters. It was in the basement of an old and big, Victorian style cathedral that is a place of worship by day, by night it is a den of unrelenting prejudice and hatred. The steel door to the basement is secured with multiple kinds of locks, sealed to keep non-members and 'undesirables' out. In the hallways, there are plenty of propaganda posters of the original founder, Eric Smith with quotes on them such as "Humanity First," and "One race, one nation, one god, one empire." The posters all came in three colors: red, white, and black. They promoted the idea that the human species as whole must unite to replace the planetary, federal republic and its interstellar empire with clerical fascism, to cleanse alien lifeforms to make more living space for humans and ban automation, so in their eyes humanity wouldn't be replaced and eventually rule the universe. "Uh… nothing much is happening here." Butch replied as he looked at David Kneller giving a speech to his followers in the two story auditorium, talking about how humanity will purge the galaxy of all intelligent extra-terrestrial life, and put robots and AI in their place. "Bitch please, there has to be something going on there." "You're not piss ass drunk like you were yesterday, are you?" "Also what were you drinking at the meeting anyway?" "Was it vodka or whiskey, or what?" Craig asked him. "What I mean is that nothing out of the ordinary is going on at your typical, human supremacist circle jerk, and no I'm not in the least bit tipsy like I was yesterday." Butch said to him. "David is saying the usual things he talks about, like everyone else here." "Thomas King is the devil, the Liberal Party are to blame for mankind's moral downfall today, machines are taking our jobs away, blah blah blah blah." "That's basically what's going on here." "Oh, and I haven't seen Ronald Belmont anywhere in this place, I've looked everywhere and he's no where to be seen in this place." he told Craig. "Just as I thought, as soon as his secret broke out, he didn't come back to Fratres Hominis ever again." "Fratres Hominis hates LGBT people along with anyone outside of the Catholic faith, not just robots, aliens, and cyborgs like yourself." "How is the skin I've installed on your arm working out?" "Did it fool them?" he asked Butch. "It wasn't easy." "I had to lie to them that I got back from Geek Con as I was only wearing cosplay, and said the phrase 'We will be true to thee till death' to get inside their HQ." "I threatened to rip their arms off if they touched me, the guards took it seriously since I'm a big, muscular guy." he explained to him. "Okay, good." Craig then said as he was streaming through the camera feed at Ronald's house, then sighing in relief.

Mike was listening to the radio chatter between him, Craig, Aurora, and Butch as he picked the lock while he was invisible, and walked right inside as his wee drone returned to him. From the looks of the rooms throughout the house, it did look like Belmont left in a hurry. There were some clothes laying on the floor and coffee table in the living room, a crooked picture frame of Ronald Belmont with David Kneller posing with torches behind a large, burning cross. And it looked like he took a book with him from the book shelf in the lounge room, behind the kitchen. "What kind of book did he take?" "How valuable was it to that lowlife?" he asked himself as he looked around the second floor. Mike then asked Craig over the radio "Did you catch anything from the camera feed when he left the house?" Craig was wiping off the crud off of his glasses after he looked through every camera feed in the townhouse. "Ronald left his house an hour ago at seven thirty, he was wearing a black collared shirt and blue dress pants as he was carrying two bags of luggage to a yellow taxi." he told Mike. "He must be heading to Dulles Aerospace Port." "Have you found out where he's heading though?" he asked Craig as he was looking through Ronald's fridge in the kitchen for a beer to steal. "I don't know, I can't seem to hack through a lot of the smart devices in the townhouse, I'll ask Freddy and Jake for help to see if they can find anything." said Craig. "Ten four." he replied as he walked upstairs. Craig then commanded "Jake and Freddy, help me hack into any phones, smart phones, tablets, computers, TVs, smart speakers, and any smart devices in Ronald Belmont's townhouse." "You two remember the address?" he asked the two goofballs. "We remember it Craig." Jake told him. "Already on it." said Freddy as he was rapidly typing on his laptop's keyboard. As they were busy hacking, Mike was still busy looking for clues. He went up to the master bedroom on the third floor and scanned the room for any trace of Ronald's DNA. He found semen stains on the bed sheets and on the carpet, along with bits of blood stains on the carpet also. There were wires, bits of computer parts, and pieces of electronics on the floor too. He then discovered that there is a flickering blue light from underneath of the closet's door, like a light bulb. "Did Ronald forget to turn off his night light or something?" he asked himself. "Open it and see if it's something even more embarrassing." Craig suggested. He then went on and gave an example of what could be behind Belmont's closet, "Like a big, glow in the dark, veiny, dragon themed vibrator based on the ones in Jupiter, with his shit stains on it." "Or it could just be a simple, blue light bulb." Mike replied. "True." The former super soldier then opened the door and a male, naked, robot sex doll collapsed on it's knees, since one of it's legs was severely damaged, so severely it was on the brink of falling off from it's body. Mike turned back into being visible, so the robot doll could see him trying to help. A quarter of it's head was missing, including half of it's forehead, it's left eye, a bit of his nose, and it was missing a hand. The doll's robotic rib cage was torn out of his chest, void of any parts inside it. Inside his chest it spells out the doll's name, Fisto. The only thing that was barely keeping the bot alive was what's left of his processor (in layman's terms his brain), and it's motherboard that Mr. Belmont forgot to destroy, which is hardly keeping the sex bot together. It basically looked like a robot zombie, or one of those terminators from the films, when the skin on their faces is peeled off and missing limbs. Mike also found traces of Ronald's semen on the doll's silicone face and bits on his back. The doll's head looks up to Mike as its on it's knees and arms, like an animal.

Back at the Bananas, Aurora decided to ask the bartender if it knew where David Kneller's closest friends went off to. She tapped on the green button that said "service," as it was giving someone a bottle of whiskey. The bartender looked like one of those toy robots from ninety years ago, and was very primitive looking. It then comes toward her, attached to on a rail that allows it to create, pour and deliver drinks to customers. The old looking automaton then asks Aurora in its robotic voice "Can I help you ma'am?" "I'm looking for a man named Ronald Belmont, he comes here an awful lot." "He's blonde white, has blue eyes and often tries to cover his face with a hoodie." "You know, an Aryan." she told the bartender, unit number 2593021. "When have you last seen him in this bar, and do you have an idea where he's heading?" The robot was searching for a man named Ronald Belmont in it's memory banks and answered "I'm sorry madam, but he has never been here." "However there is a man with the exact physique that you've described, he comes regularly comes here." "He said his name was John H. Richardson." "Okay, do you have any idea where John Richardson might have ran off to?" she then asked. "One of the escorts that works here was with John and then left in his car, he's supposed to have come back to work by now." the bartender told her. "Worst case scenario, he already dismantled our sexbot for spare parts to sell on the market, probably so he have the old in-out in-out with even more robotic sex dolls and repeat the same thing." "Jesus, that's horrible!" Aurora uttered. "Miss, it's one pleasure bot." "It's not like their lifespans don't have any value." the bartender replied. "They're easily replaceable." The bartender then moved to a grown man asking for a martini, dressed up in a blue latex suit, he had blonde bushy eyebrows and facial hair. Aurora was pretty vexed by what it said about pleasure bots as if they had little value as a pig or a cow, because she had to grow through the ordeal of being prostitute in order to survive. She resisted the urge to throw her drink at the bartender, potentially frying it's circuits. She even thought about a person she loves, and how it applies to one of her friends. Aurora inhaled and exhaled, as she then gets off her seat and contacts her boyfriend by holding down her ear piece into one of her ears. "Mike, did you find a pleasure bot at Ronald's place?" "Honey, I'm looking at it in the eyes right now." he told her, as the doll looked up at him.

"K…. ki.." the doll is struggling to even speak, it couldn't even a form a single sentence, let alone say a word at that moment. "Ki.. kill… m.. me." "Pl… ple.. plea.. please." Fisto stuttered and pleaded. The prostitute bot could collapse on the floor, and shut itself down from a lack of power at any moment. "No, I need you tell me where Ronald Belmont has gone to first." he said to the dying robot as kneed down. "Where has he gone to with the book?" "The... john had bought a... ticket to Apollo City, the... Moon." "He's at the Dulles... aerospace port and his ride could show up any... minute." "I don't recall him taking a... book." Fisto answered him while stuttering the whole time. Meanwhile "Why do you want me to kill you?" he asked the sex doll. "They're… coming." Fisto said before he shuts down and finally collapses on the floor. "Who's coming here?" he asked Fisto as it was shutting itself off. "Aw fuck." Mike then moaned. "Hey at least we got an idea of where this McCunt nugget is." said Craig over the radio. "Oh crap, Mighty Mike you have bad guys coming to the house." "They're members of Fratres Hominis, I can tell by the black crosses on their armbands." Freddy warns. "I'll see if I can hack into Ronald's smart watch, to see and hear what's going on." said Jake. "I've already done that, but I have bad news, Ronald is about to leave for Apollo City in fifteen minutes." Craig said on the radio as he was looking through Ronald's bank account. "Mother fucker." Mike said to himself. "Okay thanks Craig." Mike turns himself invisible from the naked and eye and looks through the window to find two black SUVs parking in front of the house, and then four armed men each came out of the cars with laser pistols in their holsters, carrying shotguns, sub machine guns, and electric sledge hammers. The sledge hammers had a large PP3 battery attached to it with durable duct tape, copper wires connected the battery to the metal head, which can cause some damage to Mike by disabling his regenerating shields for brief moment, even though two of them were carrying them, he could get destroyed by them if they got him cornered. Considering how he was knocked out with an EMP grenade by Leone's hitmen and had to be rescued by Jenny Wakeman, he decided to use stealth in order to work his way to Dulles aerospace port and deal with the thugs. He hides in the master bathroom that's connected to Ronald's master bedroom, right beside the door to it. "Guys, I need some help over here at Ronald Belmont's place, there's guys with toys that can fry my motherboard." Mike said to everyone on the radio as he readies his retractable, twelve inch long, serrated blade from the top of his wrist, making sure it works. He does this by activating it through the commands on his HUD. "Don't worry, I'll be right over babe." Aurora told him as she got back into her car. "Butch, are going to help me out here or what?" Mike asked the cyborg over the radio. "Butch?" "Shit." he says to himself. Meanwhile as Aurora gets in her car wearing her slingbacks which have hidden shoe knives on both ends, she gears up in a tactical Kevlar vest with bits of aluminum on it to deflect lasers from energy-based weapons, and she puts metal rings on all of her fingers, then puts on gloves to cover the jewelry. Aurora then puts on a red turncoat which has a silenced, laser handgun in one of its pockets from the inside. She turns on her car and drives out of a parking lot building, with a worried look on her face, hoping that her boyfriend is okay.

Meanwhile in Craig's RV, Craig looks out of one of the windows to check and see no one is watching them. "Alright, it's your turn to take watch Freddy." Craig told him as he got back on his laptop. Freddy sighed, and got off his fat ass and began looking through the RV's windows. Meanwhile in the park, there was a fisherman walking out of the campground's restroom, who appears to be hiding something in his orange vest. He was slowly walking towards Craig's RV as he sometimes hid himself behind other RVs that were parked in the fields, creeping up on them like a commando without them even noticing him. "Are you sure there's someone in this park trying to get us?" "There's no one stalking us out here." Freddy said to Craig. Craig sighed with his palm on his face, he puts his hand down on the kitchen table, and told the boy, "Kid, you're a fucking computer hacker." "Take a guess how they can track us." "I know how it works, I just don't believe that the mafia is out to kill us right now." Freddy said. Suddenly, someone was knocking on the RV's door. Freddy then walks toward the door on pure instinct. "Fred what the fuck are you doing?!" "Are you special or some shit?!" "Get your fatass back here!" "Don't open the fucking door!" Craig was screaming at him as he was reaching for the silenced pistol in his holster, with his hand holding the grip and his index finger about to pull the trigger, the handgun was loaded with seventeen, sub-sonic hollow point rounds in it's magazine. As Freddy opens the door, Craig shouts "NO!" Freddy opens the door and asks the fisherman "What do you wa-?" Before he could finish his sentence, the fisherman pulled out a sawed off, semi-automatic plasma rifle, pulled the trigger as it discharging right in front of Freddy's face, and turned his whole head into green goo, splattering all over the place, even in Jake's hair. Jake grabbed the folding glock on the table next to his mobile tablet, one of the two guns that Craig and Mike gave him along with his now dead friend in the meeting they had yesterday. But before he could aim and fire, the fisherman shoots Jake's left arm off as the plasma cuts through his flesh, and Jake fell out of the chair on impact of the shot. As the two recruits were getting shot up, Craig pulled out his silenced hand gun and dived into the bathroom in his RV as cover, and at that moment where the fisherman shot Jake's arm off, Craig leans out of the bathroom and fired two rounds at the assassin, one through the throat and one in the forehead. As the killer's body hit the RV's carpet floor with it's blood even pouring onto the kitchen's hardwood floor, Craig crawled to Jake to make sure the young man was okay. "Are you breathing?" Craig asked him while he was looking at Jake laying on the floor in pain, putting pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding with his hands. Jake couldn't be able to utter a single word, so he nodded his head for yes with a blank face and his eyes wide open. "Put your hand on the wound, I'm going to get a met kit!" Craig said to Jake. He then began looking for one as he ran to the bedroom to search through the cabinets, cussing under his breath as he does so. "Son of a bitch, I knew shit was going to hit the fan!" he said to himself.

As Mike was hiding right near the door in the master bathroom, he hears lasers discharging and bullets whistling on the radio and asks "Craig, what's going out there?" "Do you read me?" "Aw hell." Mike muttered. He takes cover in the corner, right beside the bathroom door when one of the goons kicks in the townhouse's front door. The armed goons were walking up the stairs, occupying each floor while the rest of them moved up. Three of them remained on the first floor, two of them are searching for Ronald in the garage, while one of them is in the guest room also looking for him, flipping over the bed to search for a hidden floor door with his electrified sledgehammer. On the second floor there was three armed men, one is looking for Ronald in the living room with a heavily modified MP7-A3 while smoking a cigarette, one was in the bathroom taking a piss, with his firearm put aside on the sink, while the other was looking through the fridge for a drink in the kitchen. Two of them walked up the stairs to the third floor, where the master bedroom and main office are, with a hallway connecting them. The one with a silenced shotgun went into the office room, which was nearly the size of the master bedroom, while the one holding the electric sledgehammer began looking in the master bedroom to kill Ronald Belmont. As the goon looks and spits at the broken, robotic sex doll in disgust with his own snot, Mike remains invisible, waiting for the thug to walk into the bathroom so he could cut the man's throat. The teenage, cut-throat, robot turned on the bathroom lights by flipping the switch right beside him. "What was that?" the Fratres Hominis goon said to himself, puzzled. "Hey, bum driller." "I'll let you play with my brand new hammer I got from the toy store." "It's made of foam, so don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." he then said, assuming Ronald was in there. "Oh, so you're playing hide and seek, I see." he then said, with a shit eating grin on his face. The dope then began counting to five, as Mike was getting more eager to satisfy his blood lust for the night, still sticking around in his spot, like how carnivorous plant waits for its prey to fall for it's trap. "Ready or not, here I come!" he said after he got finished counting to ten. As he walks into the bathroom with the sledgehammer in his hands chuckling, Mike throws a jab at the man's neck, activating his retractable blade and stabbing the thug in the neck. When the sledgehammer hits the porcelain, bathroom floor, and when the man was gurgling his blood, Mike decapitates the man effortlessly, and the head flies off the body so high it hits the ceiling and falls back onto the bathroom floor. One of the henchmen on the third floor heard the thud from across the hallway as he was searching for Ronald. "Yo, you're alright man?" the gunman asked, wondering what was going on. Mike picks up the electric sledgehammer, he discovers there's an on and off switch to turn on the battery to generate electric shocks, he turns it on and it discharges like a taser would and he quickly turns it off. "What the hell is going on?" the man said as he was walking to the bedroom. He heard the sledgehammer discharging. Mike knows that the man was getting closer to him, since he could see the feed from the Spyfly on his HUD, which was still flying around the townhouse. So he decides to create a distraction, Mike throws the severed head out of the bathroom, and to the corner of the bedroom in front of him. The hoodlum got even more puzzled as he went inside the bedroom to see what was thrown. He hopped over the four poster-bed to see what it was, and it was his friend's disjointed, bloody head. Mike sneaks up behind him and strikes him in the legs, breaking them with the sledgehammer. After he falls down on the floor, Mike then puts his foot on the man's back, preventing him from moving, and as the man feels unrelenting pressure on back, Mike then smashes his head with the electric sledgehammer, like his head was just a pumpkin or just a bag of blood and bits of bone. Mike notices the silenced semi-automatic shotgun, and picks it up with his right hand, leaving his left hand holding the electric sledgehammer. He slowly makes his way down the stairs, as he puts the sledgehammer on his back, magnetizing the steel hammer onto it. While heads down, he faces the bathroom door as he hears a flush, so he aims the shotgun at the door by looking down the sights. The man opens the bathroom door and doesn't see anything, Mike decides to give the bozo a little surprise in the gut, he shot him in the gut and to his surprise, the silenced shotgun was loaded with dragon's breath. The man's stomach is riddled with shotgun pellets, blood, and the fire spreads to the rest of his body, he screams in pain. Everyone inside the town house heard the screaming, "Anthony is hit!" the henchman in the living room said. "What?" "Who shot ya?" one of the gunman asked Anthony, as he stopped looking through the fridge. Mike then points and aims at the hitman who had his head in the fridge, and shoots him in the chest while he was vaulting over the kitchen counter that looked like a little bar. The gunman collapses on the floor, bleeding in pain and on fire. Mike then rolls down the stairs, and turns to his right to search for the gunman in the living room. He turns back into being visible to the naked eye again, in his real form. Mike walks into the room and suddenly the man tried to ambush him with a knife from the wall he was taking cover, the robotic super soldier turns around, blocks the knife attack and stabs the man with his retractable combat knife in the torso. He then throws the man down on the dining room table, breaking it into half. The crook points his MP7-A3 at the robot, but Mike kicks it aside, steps on one of his arms, Mike then pulls out the electric sledge hammer, turns the battery on, he prepares to strike one of the assassins, and he smashes him in the chest, breaking the entire rib cage and crushing all the internal organs that it stored into crimson chunks, leaving a gory, gaping hole in his chest. Mike gets off of the man's dead body and turns back to being visible. But then, out of nowhere, the thug with the other electric sledgehammer came from downstairs to strike at Mike, he turns around and dodges the attack by slightly moving out of the way and jabs the man in the belly, pushing him a few steps back. He turns on the battery, hoping the flow of electricity from the discharge would stun him.

Meanwhile, Aurora arrives in Baker Field in her sports car and finds Ronald's townhouse. It was guarded by two armed men with sub-machine guns right in front of the garage door, so she then runs them one of them over with her car at high speed, crashing through the garage door while the other henchman got out of the way. Aurora then gets out of her car and dives for cover inside a closet that had it's door opened. She leans out of the closet and shoots the one that dodged the car in the chest right before he could take a shot with his P90A6, and he disintegrates into a pile of gray ash. She then walks out of the closet and walks up to the guy who finds himself stuck between the hood of her car (which oddly enough didn't get end up in serious damage) and the garage wall. His rib cage and his legs are broken, unable to move, Aurora then activates the shoe knife in the front end of one of her shoes, and delivers a roundhouse to the man's eye, puncturing it. He screams from the pain. Annoyed, she then walks back to the thug crushed by the car, and snaps his neck to have a few seconds of silence. Both Mike and the thug with the other electric sledgehammer heard what was going downstairs, as the man was looked at the entrance to the basement in puzzlement, Mike jumps toward him and attempts to deliverer a strike to his jaw, but misses and ends up smashing a piece of the townhouse's wall. The bandit ducks and kicks Mike out of the way and Mike's body crashes through the bathroom's wall and smashes the toilet into pieces. As he gets closer to Mike with the special sledgehammer in his hands, Mike transforms one of his right hand into a little triple barrel mini-gun that fires hollow point .45-70 rounds. But before the hoodlum could strike Mike with the sledgehammer and before Mike was about to tear the man apart, Aurora shows up and kicks the FH member in the crotch with her shoe knives activated. The man covers his crotch and begins to cry from the pain. As Aurora steps out of the way, Mike unleashes a storm of bullets, leaving so many holes in the man's sweater, that it became a single gaping hole in his body, leaving the man's left peck missing, and the man falls on the floor. Mike gets back up and says to her "Wow, you showed up fast, thanks." "Don't mention it." Aurora replies. "Ooooo, would you look at that, shoe knife to the balls." Craig said as he got back on the radio chat, while he was driving his RV out of the park, with the bodies still inside the vehicle and Jake trying to stay alive, still lying on the carpet floor.

"Craig you're back on the radio, what happened?" Mike asks. "Oh my god, this is bad." "Someone knocked on the door, one of the rookies was dumb enough to open the door, and wouldn't you know it, the stranger pulled out a gun and shot two of them, and was so close to melting my brains into plasmic goo before I shot him in the head." "Freddy is dead, Jake had lost an arm and he's barely breathing." "Mother of shit, I don't think he's going to make it and I've done all I did by covering up his wound with a couple of tourniquets." Craig said to Mike, Aurora, and a silent Butch on the radio. "Bring him back to your apartment, if he dies, then we'll ditch his body at the secret spot along with Freddy's." "We can't let their parents or anyone know the boys had any involvement with us." Mike tells Craig. "Roger that, it's not like this is the first time I had to do away with dead bodies." said Craig. "Also any word from Butch?" Craig sighs before answering, a tad bit irritated that Butch hasn't responded to either of them since he told them he told them Ronald Belmont's absence at Fratres Hominis' HQ in Arlington, Virginia. "No, he hasn't responded or spoke to me or anyone on the radio chat as far I know." "Who knows, maybe he went back to his hover truck and feel asleep on his wheel." "I'll let you know if anything else bad happens." "And by the way, Ronald is getting on his blue, private spaceplane to Apollo City, we now have about five minutes left to kill him." Craig tells Mike. "Ten Four." Mike said, confirming he heard what he said. He then turns toward Aurora. "Can you head to Craig's apartment to help out Jake?" "You're going to medical school to be a nurse like you said you would right?" He asked his girlfriend. "Yes, I go there every Monday and Tuesday night, and I've been studying surgery till 4 am every day." "I might be able to save him." she answered it. "Thanks honey, I'm going to take care of business." he says to her as he opens the window in the living room. "Mike." "Yes Aurora?" he asks her. "Actually never mind, you know how to take care of yourself, fly below the radar." his sweetheart said. "I know." he told her. The spyfly comes back to him inside his body, Mike dukes out a jet pack from inside his back, readies his rocket boosters in his boots and blasts off, turning invisible as he heads off. Aurora raises her hand in front of her face and closes her big, blue eyes as he blasts off into the night. She then looks at the palm of her hand and sees a speck of dust from Mike's rocket boosters, and then she then runs back to her car as fast as she could before the cops show up at the scene.

Mike is flying to the Dulles aerospace port at high speed, ninety five miles an hour, and he reaches his destination just in time as Ronald Belmont was getting on his private spaceplane. Mike lands behind a shuttle bus, and went back to being disguised as Clarence. "Are there Mike?" Craig asks him over the radio. "I've made it just in time actually." "Remember last night when I was in disguise?" he asks his best friend. "I'm not sure if they're going to let a dead man onboard or not, but okay." "You'll give them one surprise though, good luck man." Craig tells him. Mike stops hiding behind the shuttle bus, walks up the boarding ladder and right inside Belmont's private spaceplane. The plane's interior had a carpet was animal print of a leopard, leather couches, glass coffee tables, cotton wing chairs, a cramped kitchen and bar, and there was a small, 64K widescreen television mounted one of the interior walls which is connected to a DVR cable box which receives over tens of thousands of stations, for everyone in the cabin to watch. The door to Ronald's bedroom was locked and it was behind the cramped kitchen in the back of the plane, and the bathroom was right next to the boarding ramp. Mike had to think how he was going to kill or interrogate Ronald, since the private spaceplane was more cramped than he thought. There are three bodyguards onboard with handguns in their sports jackets and sunglasses, two of them were watching ESPN on the high definition TV, and the third one taps on his shoulder and asks Mike with remarkably bewildered look on his face, "Yo, where… how did you survive from getting your brains blown out?" "I have a special connection to an underground doctor in Washington DC." Mike replied in Clarence's voice as he turns around to face him. "Doctor Lagos?" the bodyguard asks. "Yeah, that's him." "Artificial organs and Yamori shots are a marvel." he answered. Mike then decides to sit down on one of the chairs, right in front of Ronald's lawyer from across the other side of the dining table, who was typing on his foldable tablet and sipping his glass of Champagne. The lawyer was wearing blue sunglasses and an all black tuxedo, had black hair and hazel eyes, and he's a bit chubby, as he had a second chin. Once Mike sits down, he grabs a newspaper and pretends to read it, covering his face in the process. As the boarding ramp closes, and when the VTOL aerospace-craft is lifting off the ground, he thinks of how he's going to kill Ronald Belmont in the plane. The plane takes off and flies out of the earth's atmosphere.

Fifteen minutes have passed after they left the earth's atmosphere. "Attention folks, we're now on autopilot, and we're about two hours away from Apollo City." "Stay tight." the pilots told the people onboard. As they're flying through space, Mike knows he has to hurry. "Hello sir, are you Ronald's lawyer?" "I'd like to see Ronald Belmont please." Mike asked the man in front of him. "Yes, I'm his lawyer, Mr. Bellini." "No, he isn't in the mood to talk to anyone." "Kind of hard for someone who now has guys out to kill him because he's into mechanical, male, sex automatons to talk anyone right now, isn't it?" Mr. Bellini said to him. "Is he friends with anyone named Clarence?" Mike asks him as he was still pretending to read the newspaper, while still covering his face. "I don't know, I guess he HAD a friend named Clarence at some point in his life." he said. "Why do you ask?" "In fact why is it any of your business?" "In fact were you even invited onboard?" he asks the fellow reading the newspaper. Mike puts down the newspaper, revealing himself to be Clarence in the perspectives of Mr. Bellini and the rest of the people onboard. Ronald's lawyer holds back on spitting his wine, flabbergasted. "No, no, there's no way you're still on your feet, alive and well after what happened." he said to his face. "Oh yeah, they gave him artificial organs and Yamori shots to regenerate his limbs back, so its totally okay." "I mean why would he lie to us?" "He works with the Leone Family." one of the bodyguards tells the lawyer, as he's watching ultra violent, interstellar, Colosseum battles and having a cold one with the rest his of coworkers on the couch. "How did you even survive?" Mr. Bellini asks. "Lets say Mike needs to work on his aim." "He shot me through the mouth and not the brain." Mike lies to him. "But the autopsy report says that your brains were blown out." Mike then tells him, "That was a double." The lawyer observes his body language, the man was fidgeting a little bit, and he doesn't make much eye contact with him, as Mike is staring out the spaceplane's window at the depths of space. He decides to give the stranger a rhetorical question "You're not Clarence, are you?" "Nope." Mike replies as he turns off his holographic disguise, replicates PMR-30 pistols for both of his hands, points and fires at both the lawyer and the bodyguards sitting on the couch right beside him. Mike shot Ronald Belmont's lawyer in the chest, piercing through his kevlar vest and lower spine with one round, causing Mr. Bellini to collapse on the floor in pain, and he shot each of the body guards in the head, three rounds for each of them. Mike got up from his seat and knees down in front of Mr. Bellini, who couldn't be able to speak, and who's body is barely fiddling and pouring blood. "Why did you just sit there as I revealed myself in front of your very eyes, packing?" He asks him with a smirk on his face. "It's like you want to die." Mike then aims one of his pistols sideways at the lawyer's forehead. One of the pilots opens the cockpit door, he runs out of the cockpit with a laser pistol in his hands but trips because he was panicking. Mike fires two shots into his torso as he tripped, and finishes him off with a head shot. While the other one was in the bathroom, shaking with his laser pistol in his hands, sitting on the toilet with his pants down, scared shitless. Mike asks himself "Where is the other pilot?" "He's in the crapper." Craig tells him. "That just gives me an idea." Mike said, with a mischievous grin on his face. He magnetically attaches/holsters his pistols to his thighs, Mike then locks the bathroom door shut with his robotic arms and hands, making the last pilot unable to get out. "Say Craig, can you see if you can hack the gravity switch in this plane and give me full control of it?" he asks him as he was walking towards the door to Ronald's room. "Sure thing." he tells Mike. "Also, how is Jake?" "Is he going to make it?" "Have you guys made it to our rendezvous point?" Mike asks Craig. "I have no fucking idea man, let's just hope Aurora takes care of him and he can go home safe and sound." "I'm back at my apartment, your girlfriend has already beat me, Butch, and the rest of us to it." "Me and Butch are helping Jake stay alive." Craig tells him. "There's something I need to tell you, Freddy lied about his age, he was seventeen years old." "I overheard him talking to Butch when he offered him a drink after showing us the chart." Mike tells him while he is picking the door lock to Ronald's private bedroom. "Aw god dammit, now Freddy is going to be all over the news because people are going to notice this kid is gone." Craig frets. "I just hope he didn't tell his parents or anyone else about what he was really doing this week." he replied. "I'll see you at the apartment." Mike said as he unlocked the door and got his PMR-30s ready. "Roger." Craig replied on the radio.

Meanwhile at Craig's cluttered apartment, Craig is searching for medicine all over the place to save Jake's life as he's lying on an air mattress in the middle of the floor on anesthesia, with the wooden coffee table and green recliner chair jamming the front door to Craig's home. Aurora had hooked Jake up to a patient monitor/defibrillator she brought over from her car, and she brought her own med kit. Jake is still losing blood despite Craig's efforts to cover up his injuries, unconscious. Butch was sitting there on Craig's big, green couch, drinking from his flask, leaving the two doing all of the work. "You know Butch, you're not exactly helping." Aurora scolds him, as she was applying pressure on Jake's wound. "I don't take orders from an invader." Craig heard Butch being a jerk to Aurora while he was searching for Yamori shots in his bathroom to grow back Jake's missing arm, he tells him "Butch get off your lazy, bionic ass now!" "Help Aurora keep this kid alive!" "Did you come here just to get piss ass drunk or what?" Butch got up from the couch and asks Aurora quietly "Mind if I take turns with you?" "I'm not asking because I was screeched at." Aurora stands up, moves out of the way as Butch nimbly puts his hands on Jake's flesh wound, does a curtsy bow sarcastically before she walks to the other side of the air mattress to watch the patient monitor. "Aurora please tell that Butch is doing something to help!" Craig requests, yelling from across the apartment in his bathroom still looking for the medicine to save Jake's life. "Yes Craig, he's taking turns to put pressure on Jake's wound." "Have you found any of those shots yet?" she asks. "I don't know if I have any of those kind." Craig responds as he is still looking through his med kit that he kept in the medicine cabinet mirror, checking it twice. "Yamori shots are the ones with the yellow, gecko eyes on the them, and they have green caps on them." She informs him. He continues to looks through it until he finds one, they were beside the ace bandages from the left. Craig walks toward the living room with the syringe in his hands. "I found one!" he exclaimed. "Awesome, give it to me." Craig tosses the syringe to Aurora and she catches it with one of her hands. "Alright, all I have to do is stick it a vein that connects with the arm, and it the limb should start growing back." she tells herself. "Butch, you can take your hands off of Jake's wound now." Aurora said to him. Butch then gets up and goes through the kitchen for something to snack on. "It accelerates the healing process of flesh wounds before the limb grows back, right?" Craig asks. "Right." she answered him. "Has the bleeding stopped?" she asks Craig. Craig sits down on the floor, and tells her "Yeah, I think so." "Are you sure?" "Have you checked by taking off the tourniquet?" She asks him. Craig takes it off and Jake's wound is still bleeding, some of his blood gets on Craig's white, collared shirt he's wearing. "Dammit, this is my signature shirt." "Shit, put it back on Craig, quickly!" Aurora tells him. Craig wraps it back on the flesh wound, while Aurora puts pressure on it through hands. She takes her gloved hands of it as soon as he was done wrapping the tourniquet. "Okay, we can do this." Aurora says to herself and Craig, after she took a deep breath. She sticks the shot inside one of Jake's veins, but then after fifteen seconds passed, he dies. A flat line is displayed on the heartbeat monitor. Craig and Aurora are stupefied, with their eyes wide open as they sat there like statues, looking at Jake's now dead body. Aurora is covering her mouth, preventing herself from uttering a word as she was on the brink of crying. Craig's mouth drops in shock with his hands on his head, and bits of his hair falling out in frustration and fear. Butch walks out of the kitchen to the living room, holding a leftover philly cheesesteak in one of his hands, eating it. "Oh wow, a character I barely know had just died." "I'll grab a body bag." Butch said as he looks at Jake's body. He then walks away to his truck to fetch the body bag. Craig and Aurora didn't even talk back to him, they just sat there in such shock that they couldn't say anything.

As they were trying to save Jake's life, Mike kicks in the door to Ronald's bedroom onboard the private spaceplane. Since the room was cramped, underneath the bed's mattress there are drawers, there are two windows on both the left and right, and there's a computer monitor right above the door. Ronald is hiding underneath the blankets on the bed, he holsters one of his pistols away, walks toward the bed and he removes the blanket off, revealing Ronald Belmont cowering in fear. As he grabs both of his legs and drags him out of the bedroom, and onto the floor in the cabin, Ronald is screaming and begs him to let him go and leave him alone. "Please, don't kill me!" "Fratres Hominis is already sending out members to kill me, and now the ginger bot is going to kill me for my sexuality." "What do you want from me?" he asks Mike. Mike then begins choking him with a single hand, and lifts him off the ground, as Ronald is barely struggling to escape. "I'm not here to kill you because you like robotic schlong you retard, I'm here to send a message to Edward Leone, his friends, family, and anyone who works with him or walked pass him in the street." he answers him. "What... kind... of message... are you... going to send to him?" Ronald asks he is gasping for air. "This." Mike tells him. He then gets out one of his pistols and shoots him in both of his knee caps so he couldn't move, Mike then stops choking him and breaks Ronald's back spine by flipping him over, raises one of his tungsten alloy knees, and slams his body against it. Mike then hurls the man against the furniture, he walks toward the bathroom door with one of the pistols in his right hand, he unlocks the bathroom door with his other hand, and the last remaining pilot bursts out of the room, turns toward him and screams "Die you mother fucker!" while he shoots him with two rounds with his revolver. Little did he know that he was bulletproof, Mike blasts him with a hail of bullets through his stomach, and tosses the dying pilot back into the bathroom. Ronald smells a horrible odor from the bathroom after Mike opens the door. Mike then plants some C4 on Ronald's body, stuffs him in the smelly bathroom with the dying pilot, and jams the door shut. The killer robot goes into the cockpit and takes control of the aerospace-craft by turning off the autopilot mode, he then tells Ronald and the dying pilot onboard "Bad news people, the spaceport at Apollo City has been closed due to a meteor shower, we're now returning to the Dulles port." Next he turns off the gravity inside the plane, and does a bunch of aerobatics, like he was performing for a flying circus. As he was doing all sorts of stunts, including a barrel roll, there is tons of human waste such as urine, feces, and puke have found it's way everywhere in the lavatory, on the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and on the bodies and faces of the dying pilot and Ronald Belmont's. Ronald was screaming from inside from his clothes covered in waste. The smell was so odious that he was begging to get out, Mike wasn't listening, he was taking a lot of joy from torturing this mafia associate. It went on for five minutes, until Mike stops doing flying maneuvers, aims the plane towards the sun, puts the aerospace-craft to eight teen million and six hundred thousand light years per minute, above the galactic speed limit, he duplicates more C4 explosives and plants one in the cockpit, three in the cabin, and two in the bedroom. Mike then turns invisible, leaves the plane and takes off, making his way back to earth in less than two minutes.

Meanwhile, at Jenny's place

As Mike is flying back to Earth, Jenny is watching television in her gigantic room after getting her homework done without a problem. The show she's watching is called "Thots of San Fran," a reality TV show about five, obese females who all share a townhouse together, they endlessly talk about their hook ups, make endless jokes about their vaginas, talk about how not being hygienic like not shaving their armpit hair is empowering them as women, talk trash about creepy "incels" that they meet when they were in college and high school, bragging about their sexual conquests, and of course calling anyone who hates Thots of San Fran as racist, sexist, misogynistic, white trash who're just jealous of their lifestyle and fortune. It's her first time watching the show, so far she finds it boring, and the women remind her of the popular kids that who bully her in school, and that they wear so much make up they look like clowns. The only reason she is watching the show is because it's all the rage among teenagers these days, according to the magazines she reads. "Why am I even watching this show?" "Didn't this channel used to play music videos and trippy cartoons?" "Shows that were good?" she asks herself. But then one of the computers monitors in her room begin going off like an alarm, showing her that a private spaceplane is heading straight towards the sun at high speed. Jenny blasts off into to space to save the people onboard, only to see it blow up before it even reaches the sun's surface. "Oh no." "Maybe I can still save some people before they die out there." she says to herself. The teenage robot spots a human body floating in space, it was missing an arm and it's legs, she checks to see if he was still breathing only to find out that he wasn't. She finds out that the body she's checking out is a pilot, or was one. The body is riddled with bullet holes and he's unconscious. Jenny gets out a space suit from her back and puts it on the body, hoping that he could recover from conscious. She scans the area to see if there's anybody else out there, all she saw were remains of the ship, freezing corpses, and chunks of guts and limbs from the blast. "Jesus." she said to herself. "Guess all I can do now is create an SOS signal so the UNE aerospace force can pick these bodies up and figure out what happened here." Jenny transforms into a some sort of tube, and she shoots out a 25mm flare that's designed specifically to light up in space and send a signal for help. As it's launched into space, it creates a bright, sky blue light for UNE fighter ships could see it. "That should do it." said Jenny, as she sees the position lights of two fighters in outer space, and flies back home.

Jenny makes it back home and goes back inside her room through the giant window. She hears a knock on her door. "Jennifer, young lady, you locked your again." "How many times do I have to tell you these things?" "This isn't your condo, you know." Nora scolds her. Jenny stretches one of her arms to unlock the door. "What is it mom?" Nora then opens the door to her daughter's room. "What happened back there Jenny?" "First you couldn't prevent a bank robbery and now this?" she asked Jenny. "I'm sorry mom, it just happened out of nowhere, those people on the plane are all dead" she apologizes to her as she sits on the mattress, sad. "Oh Jenny, it's not your fault out there, its possible that someone planted proximity or remote explosives on the space ship, could've been done by terrorists." Nora comforts her as she puts her hand on one of Jenny's shoulders for a moment. Jenny then asks her mother "What terrorists?" "Oh yes, there's several of them, all of them are equally just as violent, the Martian Democratic Resistance, Frates de Hominis, Junud Allah, and a handful of robots with AI that are still programmed under old cluster propaganda" Nora said to Jenny. "Can I ask you something?" Jenny asks. "Do you think this was done by you know who?" "I'm not sure if he is, but like I said before, I suggest you have to stay away from him until I give you the proper equipment and weapons to deal with him and his friends and come up with plan how to do so." Nora tells her answer. "His assassins had military grade, EMP grenades that could fry your metallic brain, they even made Mike hit the floor." she notes. "Have you let the authorities know about the explosion?" the fifty five spinster asks her. "Yes mom, I've launched a space flare for UNE fighter ships to see, the UN Navy should be there right now." she tells her. "Good my dear." said Nora as she takes her hand off of one of Jenny's shoulders. "Since your encounter with the infamous Mighty Mike, and the people that were after him and his gang, I've decided to hire a helping hand to assist you on fighting crime and saving planet earth during the afternoon." she tells Jenny. "Who is it?" "Why why hire a helping hand?" "I can take care of myself just fine." Jenny assures her mother. "Those thugs have military grade equipment, and it's rare for simple crooks like that to have such advanced weaponry that could take down super-humans." "They could only work for the biggest mob boss in the Boswash, Edward Leone." "He has pockets in almost every corner, politicians, judges, interstellar businesses, even in most of the police departments in the Boswash." Jenny's mother informs her. "So are you saying he's so powerful, that I can't go after Edward?" Jenny asks her. "Yes, he's too dangerous, even if you did go after him, even Skyway Patrol could have you dismantled." "You'll be fighting crime and saving humanity from the usual for now." "Anyway, your helping hand and my newest apprentice is Sheldon Lee, he'll be assisting you tomorrow." Nora said to Jenny. "WHAT!?" "I mean, why him?" "I like him as a friend and all, but that doesn't mean I want to always be in every part of my life, like you are." Jenny tells her mother. "I hired him because he's one of your friends, and the most qualified for the job in Tremorton." "I thought you would like that." she explained. "You don't get it mom, the thing is that he has a crush on me, but I don't have one on him." After Nora heard what she said, the famous scientist and war hero thought about it for a few seconds, with a bit of a worried look on her face. Jenny just was just standing there waiting a response. "I understand your concern Jenny, me and Sheldon are completely different people, but he'll have to do." She insists to her. "Couldn't you have hired someone else?" "Like Phineas Mogg?" "He has the same experience with science and robotics as you do, more experience than.." Before Jenny could finish her sentence, her mother shouts "NO!" "I will not hire that pompous swindler, let alone work with him in anything." Jenny rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Look, I'm just not comfortable with Sheldon talking to me through a giant monitor that pops out of my chest whenever there is an emergency, that's all okay mom." said Jenny. "Like I said Jenny, I understand, but he'll have to do, goodnight." Nora said to her as she stands up, walks out of Jenny's room, and closes the door.

Jenny then prepares to go bed, and plugs herself to the charger that's inside of her bed with her coaxial cable from her back. As she is going to bed, she thinks to herself, "Great, I didn't save lives from being blown into bits and freezing to death in space." "Then again, its not the first time I failed to save the day." "Think positive, it could've been worse." "I still remember that time I caused so much collateral damage to Tremorton before I was transported to Cluster Prime." "There was also that time I was too late to prevent the explosion of an entire planet, where billions of life were lost, and it was my first mission." "It sucks that I'm not allowed to go after Mighty Mike for the things he has done, even if I can sympathize with what he's gone through." "Although I could find out more about him, so I could figure out his weaknesses, then be able to fight him." "Heck, maybe he might help me take down that mob boss and his crime family if I ever capture him." She then gets underneath the covers and wonders "I wonder who's responsible for the spaceplane's explosion?" and then closes her eyes as she is going to sleep. But then she opens her eyes and says "Hey I think forgot something, I forgot to upload the selfie I took with the mole rat queen's head to Minds." She then transforms one of her pigtails into a cell phone, gets online and posts the selfie she took on her profile. "This is going to make me popular for sure." Jenny said to herself, elated before going to sleep.

As Jenny was falling asleep on her bed, Mike has flied back to Craig's apartment through the window to the living room. "Look who's back." said Craig as he turns toward Mike. "Did you kill Ronald Belmont?" he asks the teenage, killing machine. "Yes I did, I took him for a ride after I locked him in the unflushed lavatory, onboard his private space jet." "I then took him on a flying circus, he was all covered in shit and piss, then I had the plane flying directly towards the sun faster than light speed." "When I saw someone try to rescue the meatbags onboard, I blew the plane up and their bodies, including Ronald's to pieces." he answers. "Fucking A man." "That's one less mafia sleazebag to worry about." Craig and Mike do a high five. "You know I didn't mean to offend you right?" Mike asks. "Come on man, you know I don't get offended easily like some pussy ass bitches do." Craig mentions to him. "So, did the kid make it?" he asks Craig and Aurora as they were both drinking shots of malt liquor to take the pain of what happened away, sitting on bar stools. Aurora puts her face on the kitchen counter, crying as Craig whispers the answer to him. Mike does the sign of the cross while he moves out of the way for Butch. Butch is carrying both the body bags of Jake Baum and Freddy Carpenter, and places them on the floor where Jake had just died, he then tells Mike "You know what to do robot boy, I've also destroyed any handheld devices that they had in their pockets outside of Donny Hill." "Awesome Butch, glad you were able to work with Aurora without killing each other." Mike congrats the hyper-masculine cyborg. Mike then looks at Craig and asks him "Say Craig, can you make sure Aurora doesn't leave here till I come back?" "I'm planning to drive her home tonight using her car, it won't take me more than fifteen minutes to bury the bodies." Craig gives him a thumbs up as he is chugging the last forty bottle, assuring that he will take care of Aurora. "Thanks man, I'll be back." Mike said. The overpowered robot then leaves with the body bags on his shoulders through the back patio and flies off to the secret spot. Mike arrives on the secret spot, which is in Great Falls park, part of the Potomac River and drops the body bags in the series of waterfalls and rapids. One of the body bags hits one of the rocks and falls into the water, marking one of the rocks with blood. While the other one fell right through the rapids. Mike then arrives back at Craig's apartment to take Aurora home, landing on the back patio and opening the glass door to the living room. "Told you it wouldn't take long." Mike said to his longtime best friend. "Ready to go honey?" he asks his sweetheart. She still had her face on the kitchen counter till she raised her head back up. "Yeah, let's go." she answers as she wipes one of her eyes, since her tears have caused her mascara to fall off from her eyes.

They walk down the stairs in the apartment building to the parking lot outside. As they both get inside the car, with Mike taking the wheel this time instead of her, he asks her "So how did Jake die?" "Did you give him Yamori shots at least?" Aurora is holding back her tears as she describes what happened while Mike was going after David Kneller's aide, "That's the thing, I gave him a Yamori shot, and yet fifteen seconds after I stuck it in the correct vein, he died." "Say what?" "What are you talking about babe?" Mike asks as he driving on the road. "Some people are allergic to specific chemicals that certain meds have, neural cells like Gap-43 proteins and Tubulin was one of those chemicals for Jake, which I didn't know till he had died on the floor." "How the hell can I be a nurse if I can't save someone's life?" Aurora asks herself as she covers her face in disappointment. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Mike said to her. "Was it your first time on the operating table Aurora?" Aurora stops crying and thinks about the positives of today. "On humans it was." she answers him. "That makes sense." he said. All of a sudden he paused for a moment and thought about what her answer. "What the fuck?" "What else did you operate on?" he then asks with suspicion. "Well, I did operate on some dead humanoid aliens that were left lynched in the Monongahela National Forest, I was trying to see if I could bring them back to life pulp fiction style with the adrenaline shot, but all I did was rupture their cardiovascular system with blood oozing out of their hearts instead." she tells him. "Wow, okay, that's just… wow." "But look, what happened tonight wasn't your fault, you didn't even know he was allergic to those chems, he was blacked out when Craig brought him over." he reassures his beloved. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Aurora said, feeling happier. There was brief moment of silence between the two. Mike is driving to them back home to Aurora's apartment in Reston, he had a contrite look on his face as he was trying to find a way to comfort his girlfriend, keeping his eyes on the road. Aurora is feeling better after Mike reminded her of what happened when Craig brought Jake into the apartment, she is starting smile a little bit, because she's saving something special for Mike since he's now staying at her apartment for now on. Once they've entered the parking lot underneath the building, Aurora is deciding to ask him if he wants to do something tonight. "So do you want to start fooling around when we go upstairs?" "Sure." He answers her.

Three hours and seven hundred and fifty eight calories depleted later…..

Aurora is asleep underneath the bed sheets naked, exhausted from fooling around with Mike Watts for three hours. Mike got a call from Craig ten minutes close to midnight, and got off of his bed and looks at the town center through the blinds of Aurora's bedroom window. They're both talking to each on their smart phones through an app called What's Up, where their messages and calls are untraceable by the police, the government, or private entities. They have been talking for five minutes about what happened tonight. "Aw man, what a shit show." "We got him, but what a shit show." Mike said on the phone. "You said it." Craig replied in agreement. "Do you think anyone are going to find out these kids were with us man?" "Depends, did you get rid of the bodies at the secret spot like we said?" Craig asks him as he is streaming through BitChute and YouTube on his homemade computer in his bedroom, looking at the thumbnails and titles of various videos by independent journalists, corporate news outlets and late night hosts talking about the demise of Frates de Hominis' infamous right hand man in the cold reaches of outer space near the sun, Ronald Belmont and his ride blown to pieces within an instant. "Yes, I dumped them in the secret spot." "Their dead bodies will be at the bottom of the Chesapeake bay by morning." Mike insists him. "Awesome." "Have you been reading or watching the news?" "You sure know how to put on a show." "I never thought of you as the theatric type." Craig admitted. "Usually I'm not." "But lately I feel different after the mob tried to kill Thomas King along with the rest of us that night." Mike said to him over his personal smart phone. "I can't say I blame you dude, but for now, I suggest we lay low for a little bit." Mike was a bit upset by Craig's advice. He stops looking through the bedroom window, leaves the bedroom, closes the door and goes to the living room to talk on the phone somewhere else. "What do you mean we should lay low?" Mike asks him. "For how long?" "If we decide to lay low, David Kneller would've got another bitch in his place." Craig decides to keep a cool head, even though he didn't like the tone of his best friend at that moment and tells him "Dude, just keep your girl happy for right now, you know." "Watch some vintage monster movies with them, prepare the plan to kill either David Kneller, Danny Leone, or anyone else on the chart, let me and Butch know." Mike takes a seat at the dining room table for a moment as he says "Will do." "By the way are you looking for replacements for Jake and Freddy?" he then asks. "Yes I have, they're from Tremorton, Virginia, two juniors from high school that have been members of the Does for years." "Is that fine?" Craig asks. "Awesome, we're going to need guys with more experience than the two we briefly had." "Because in a few days, we're not to just kill another soldier this time, we're going to kill a capo." "Goodnight my man." Mike said over the phone. He then hangs up on Craig and goes back to the bedroom to comfort his girlfriend. Craig smirked while he rolled his eyes, taking a break from aggressively typing on his keyboard, "Tittie sucking Tuesday afternoon, what crazy ass night, what I went through tonight felt like liquid fecal matter exploding from out of my sweaty, hairy asshole, I'm going to fucking bed." he said himself before yawning, and going to bed on his air mattress in his trek wars pajamas.

The next morning, at eight thirty am in Tremorton…

Jenny and her friends, Sheldon and Brad have arrived at Tremorton High off of the school bus. It was a sunny morning, students were chatting with their friends and cliques, teachers were eating breakfast they got from fast food joints in the teachers lounge, and the Crust cousins were showing off their new clothes that they're wearing right now for the whole school to see, they're wearing Thots of San Fran merchandise. Brit is wearing a purple tank top with the most well known person on the show on it, a short, fat, foul mouthed, drunken tramp with long brown hair, who went to the tanning booth so much that it looks like she was born with orange skin, that woman is nicknamed "the Wookiee," with her nickname on it in silver and covered in glitter. Brit is also wearing tan hot pants with the title of the show featured on the rear. She waves her black hair for the boys to see as she's walking to the school's front doors. Tiff is wearing a white crop top featuring the Barbie House, the pink and white townhouse in Tenderloin, San Francisco on the back of the shirt. She's also wearing an extremely short, blue miniskirt, with the seal of approval from the Trainwreck, which much like Brit's new shorts, is also on the rear. Tons of the boys and girls gather around the Crust Cousins to compliment them. Don Prima shows up and says to the two "Hey babes." "Where did you get those?" "They simply make you look marvelous." he then states. "You look fabulous in them." Jantrice tells them. "You're hot!" Jeremy yelled at them. "Oh, it's no secret really." Brit said. "We're just big fans of the reality show everyone is raving about, so we got these from R&R at the mall." she tells the crowd. "And we want to show off our legs, booties and jewels with these babies." Tiff says in a sassy way. The crowd cheers. Little do they know, is that Jenny was watching them, stretching her neck so she could see what all the kids were gawking at. She then turns her neck back to normal and she wonders to herself, "Is this the way to be popular now?" "I mean I want to look good, but I don't want to look like a hooker." Sheldon then answers "Come on Jenny, you don't need to transform your body to look like that to be popular." Sheldon then attempts to sing, "Because you're amazing just the way you are." "SHUT UP DWEEB!" one of the gorilla sized jocks shouts at Sheldon, as he throws a football at his head, knocking him down to the ground. Brad then said as he walks to his geometry class "Or you could transform your body to look like a supermodel to popular." "Brad!" Jenny yells at him. "Sorry I'm just saying, do whatever you want." Brad replies. Sheldon then gets back up and says to her as he rushes to the front door "Anyway, I got to go to my theater class, I can't wait to work with you on saving the world and stuff this afternoon!" Brit and Tiff heard Sheldon told Jenny and begin to mock her. "You heard that?" "The robotic freak has someone new to work with on saving the world and other… stuff." said Brit, emphasizing the word stuff. "Yeah, stuff..." Tiff said, using air quotes. They both began giggling, it took about three seconds before the rest of the crowd began laughing too. "Hey guys look, it's Jenny!" Byron said to his group of friends. Byron is a boy Jenny finds cute, he recently came to Tremorton, Virginia from the city of Athens. One of his friends is hispanic, dyed yellow hair, and of average size for a human, and the other is white, geeky looking boy who has red hair acne all over his face. "This is the girl who published that badass selfie." Byron noted. Jenny then smiles in bliss as the young man approaches her.


End file.
